Just one friend
by BlazeDrgn
Summary: From the beginning Gaara just wanted someone to play with, someone to be his friend. But with the entire village scared to death of him will he ever get the chance? rating may go up later
1. Always alone

Authors note: Me? Own Naruto? Oh how I wish :( but sadly I don't. this story takes place a year before Yashamaru tries to assassinate Gaara so he's about five years old. The fic's rating is because this story is about Gaara, its half drama because its about Gaara and part comedy 'cause he's five

* * *

It was a bright warm day with only a few clouds in the sky, the wind gently stirred the sand underneath the children's feet. The children played together laughing and shouting to one another as they kicked the ball around, each team trying to steer the ball towards the others teams goal. Only one child sat apart from all the rest; though he wanted to join in so very much… he simply sat where he was on a swing by himself clutching his teddy bear in one arm. He looked to be about four or five years old. His green eyes rimmed with blackness watched the children longingly, but he knew from past experience that if he tried to join in they would just scream and run away. So he sat there hoping to feel a little happy about at least being close to them. 

It was better than being alone all together.

The young boy watched for a few moments more, rocking back and forth slightly on the swing as the setting sun made his ruby red hair shine a brighter deeper red. Finally the boy got up and started walking back towards the village. His eyes were downcast without a second glance back at the children still playing behind him he simply wrapped his arms around his bear as he walked homeward. Yashamaru was probably waiting for him to get home… and he didn't want him to worry. He walked silently down the streets of the village not looking up at any of the people who seemed to be purposefully going out of their way to walk as far around him as possible. _Why… why is it just me… only me…_ he thought to himself as he gritted his teeth against the pain he felt rising in his chest.

He opened the door to his home and closed it silently behind him, he was about to go up to his room to put his bear away he heard Yashamaru call out to him.

"Gaara Sama? Is that you?" his voice was kind and friendly… he was the only one he knew of who talked to him without sounding scared or just simply screaming. Gaara's mother had died giving birth to him and her brother, Yashamaru, was the one who had raised him in her stead.

"Yes Yashamaru I'm home." He called back smiling a little.

"I'm preparing dinner, would you like to help?"

"Ok!" He called running into the kitchen. He propped his bear up on the table so he could watch before dragging one of the chairs over to the kitchen counter next to Yashamaru. He smiled down at his charge as he brushed a stray strand of blond hair out of his face leaving a flour smudge on his forehead.

"Here you go, give this a good stir for about three minutes ok?" Yashamaru placed a bowel in front of Gaara and handed him a wooden spoon.

"Alright." He said with a quick nod as he stabbed the batter with the wooden spoon and began stirring it as fast as possible. This proved to be slightly ineffective however as the bowl began to spin along with the batter. After grappling the bowl with one arm he managed to stir the batter for three minutes without loosing too much of it.

"Is this good?" Gaara asked looking up at Yashamaru holding out the bowl for him to see.

"Yes that looks good Gaara Sama thank you for your help." He smiled up at him as he placed the bowl back on the counter and jumped off the chair. Placing the chair back where it belonged he turned to watch Yashamaru place their dinner in the oven and set the timer.

"Y… Yashamaru?" he asked quietly.

"Yes Gaara Sama?" he asked turning to look at him.

"Why can't I play with anyone?" Yashamaru looked at him slightly confused for a moment.

"What do you mean Gaara Sama?"

"Well… any time I try to play with anyone they just run away. Why?" he looked up at his guardian his eyes full of sadness and confusion. Yashamaru gave a sad smile, uncertain as to how to explain to a little four year old boy the real reason as to why people acted the way they did when they saw him.

"Perhaps… perhaps it is simply because they don't know you." Gaara looked up at him confused. "Many times people are afraid of things they know nothing about." He smiled hoping that would be enough.

"So… if they got to know me, then maybe they won't be scared?" he asked looking hopeful.

"Maybe; but for now why don't you go take a quick bath before dinner, hm?" Gaara nodded and went to his bedroom to grab his pajamas from under the pillow before going into the bathroom.

He swirled his hands about in the water as he waited for the bathtub to fill. There wasn't really much point in bathing, the sand kept him clean, it was more fun than anything else, and it felt nice; especially when Yashamaru let him use the sticky stuff in a bottle that made the bath full with bubbles. He thought as he watched his hands make tiny waves in the bath, _how will they get to know me if they always run away from me_? He wondered. _Maybe… if I think really hard, I'll think of a way to show them they don't have to be scared_. He thought it over and over in his head trying to think of something he could do as he washed then played in the bath till the water was cold and Yashamaru called him down to dinner.

He was silent throughout the evening meal despite his uncle's attempts to talk to his young charge. He simply ate his food slowly still lost in thought, there had to be something… anything; if there was a way, he wanted to at least _try_. He was tired of being alone… it hurt too much.

The rest of the evening was just as uneventful. Gaara played with his building blocks making a castle as high as he could using all the blocks before he would gently press against it causing it to topple over which sent the pieces scattering over the floor. Looking around at the mess he simply picked up the closest piece and began again.

"Gaara sama?" he looked up from his current castle at his uncle who stood in the doorway. "It's getting late, I need to get some sleep for tomorrow; your father the Kazekage requested I meet him in the morning." Gaara looked down at the wooden block in his hand and gave a small nod as he added it to the others. Usually Yashamaru tried to stay up with him through the night: he never liked it when he had to stay up alone… it was scary. "I've made something for you to eat if you get hungry before breakfast; it's on the table alright?"

"Alright…" came the small reply. Yashamaru walked into the room and lifted him up out of his castle. Holding him in his arm he placed a kiss on top the boys head and ruffled his hair.

"I love you Gaara Sama, goodnight." He said with a smile.

"I love you too! Goodnight." Gaara said smiling brightly. Once Yashamaru had carefully placed him back down inside his castle and left he looked at his current creation. Deciding not to knock this one down he carefully crawled out from it and left it where it was then headed his bedroom.

His room looked like any other child's bedroom; toys randomly scattered, a closet, a bed, although the bed was more for decoration than anything else. Walking over to his bed he pulled of the top sheet and went out to the balcony and over to the outside wall to his room. He squinted up at the roof as he tried to concentrate; _I just have to think about it and it should work._ Sure enough the sand gathered beneath Gaara's feet and lifted him up to the roof and placed him gently down. He spread the blanket out on the roof then brought it in bunching it together as if he was making a nest. Once he had the blanket snuggled around him to his satisfaction he turned his attention up to the stars. In the silence of the night he silently went over the name of every constellation he could remember and when he couldn't name any more, he would watch the stars that moved completely fascinated and bewildered by the fact that some of the stars moved while others didn't. This was how he spent most of his nights, staring up at the vast sky contemplating the stars. It always made him feel better somehow; watching the stars slowly moving. And the moon; he especially loved trying to find it when there was a new moon.

Halfway through his stargazing he went back inside to get the lunchbox Yashamaru had left for him then returned to his spot where he sat till the light of predawn began to creep through the sky making it impossible to see any stars. He waited and watched till the last star had faded from the sky before going back down to see if Yashamaru was awake yet.

Yashamaru was awake and ways hurrying around the kitchen trying to get breakfast ready before he left.

"Good morning Gaara Sama, were you alright last night?" He asked as he pulled some plates from the cupboard and set them on the table. "I'm sorry I wasn't able to stay awake with you last night; I'll stay up really late with you tonight and tell you stories till the sun comes up alright?" Gaara nodded and gave a small smile.

"Now I'm afraid I'm in a bit of a rush this morning, I overslept a bit…is toast alright?" he asked as he placed jars filled with different types of jam on the table followed by two glasses. Gaara tried to help his uncle by pulling the juice out of the fridge; however a two liter jug of juice proved to be a bit too heavy for the four year old. Yashamaru simply smiled and took it from him once he noticed the boy dragging it across the floor in an attempt to get it to the table.

As Gaara finished his last piece of toast he heard the doorbell ring.

"I'll get it!" he yelled jumping down from his chair and running over to the front door. He paused for a moment looking up at the doorknob before he stretched up on tiptoe which was just enough for him to manage to wrap his fingers around the doorknob. Twisting the doorknob he scooted back slightly keeping on tiptoe till he was sure he had opened the door enough. Letting go he placed his feet flat on the ground again and peeked around the door to see who it was. Gaara looked up at the tall man on the other side. He was dressed like any other Chunin, with the village's headband across his forehead. His head was wrapped in what looked like white bandages with a piece of cloth hanging down from the headband to cover half of his face. The part of his face that was visible had two red slash like marks painted on his face. Gaara smiled up at the man and threw the door the rest of the way open.

"BAKI!" He cried loudly in delight as he threw himself around the mans leg hugging it tight.

"Good morning Gaara, Yashamaru asked that I watch over you while he is out today." He said, his voice deep and gruff. Gaara simply grinned up at the big man and sat down on his foot as he tried to walk into the house. Not really hindered by the additional weight Baki walked into the house carrying Gaara along on his foot.

"Oh good you're here." Yashamaru said thankfully to Baki as he hurried towards him his medicinal pack slung over one shoulder. "Now you know where everything is and everything… ok I guess I'm off." He knelt down to place a kiss on Gaara's forehead. He looked up sadly at Yashamaru with such sad puppy eyes as he asked him why he couldn't just tell his father that he was sick and had to stay home.

"Gaara Sama Kazekage needs me," he said ruffling the boy's hair fondly. "So you be a good boy for Baki till I get back alright?"

"Alright…"

"Good boy." And with that Yashamaru was gone. Gaara tried to keep himself amused with the many toys that had been bought for him while Baki sat and worked on the scrolls he had brought with him but soon found it all to be more boring than he could stand. He tried poking Baki repetitively while asking him to play with him but he was refused. He then tried running around the couch and table Baki was working on in hopes of getting the man to pay him some attention but he simply told him to be careful not to trip. Deciding to give up on the idea of having Baki play with him he returned to his room. He sat on his bed for a bit thinking to himself. He had thought of a way to talk to the other kids and he wanted to try it out; unfortunately he was certain Baki wouldn't let him leave to try. Creeping out of his bedroom he went into the living room to look in on Baki. He was still going over his scrolls and looked like he still had a few more to go. Thinking for a moment he walked into the room, hands behind his back trying not to look like he was up to something.

"Baki, I want a cookie." Baki looked up from his current scroll and placed it down on the table. He walked into the kitchen with Gaara trailing behind him. Opening the cupboard he took the box of cookies off from the top shelf and handed it to Gaara.

"Just try not to eat all of them alright?" Gaara nodded as he hugged the cookie box close as if it were as precious to him as his Teddy bear. "I hope your keeping yourself entertained. I've got some paperwork I need to finish by tomorrow afternoon." Gaara nodded.

"Yep, I've been drawing and playing and jumping on my bed…" Baki nodded each time Gaara listed one of the many things he had been doing as he walked back into the living room.

"That's good; just make sure to keep behaving yourself till Yashamaru comes back alright?"

"Alright I will!" Gaara shouted as he ran back to his room. He placed the box of cookies on the floor and took one out. As he ate it he picked his bear up from its place on the toy chest. In Gaara's child mind he went over his plan. If he was in here with toys and food Baki probably wouldn't come in and check on him any time soon because he had food and toys and he had promised to keep behaving himself. Although Gaara believed he would still be behaving himself… Baki never told him to stay in his room and behave himself after all. So after getting another cookie from the box and with teddy in hand he walked out onto the balcony. Looking over the edge he waited till he couldn't see anyone below. Scrambling up onto the railing Gaara pushed himself off over the edge. He barely fell a few inches before the sand gathered around him and placed him gently on solid ground. He looked around quickly hoping no one had noticed, luckily no one had appeared on the path in front of his house since he last looked. Smiling to himself he ran down the street clutching his bear heading towards the playground in hopes of trying out his idea.

Once at the playground Gaara took his usual spot on the swing. He suddenly felt scared about approaching the others, even though he was sure his idea would work. He looked over at the other kids playing and began to silently name them off one by one. He had watched them so many times now he knew each and everyone of their names, and favorite colors, and all kinds of things like that. As he was naming them he realized there was a new girl playing with them today. She wore brown sandals and dark blue shorts with a light tan shirt. Her light brown hair was held back in a pony tail that still seemed to reach halfway down her back. She laughed and played with the others kicking the ball around. He watched her straining his ears hoping someone would call out to her to pass them the ball so he could find out what her name was.

"Here! Here! Pass it this way!"

"Oh no you don't!"

"Hey that was my ball."

"Well its mine now!"

"Make a goal shot!" the girl quickly stopped and swung her leg back as if she planned to kick it with everything she had.

"Intervention!" one of the boys shouted out as he ran and slid foot first in hopes of hitting the ball out of they way. They both connected with the ball at the same time causing the ball to soar right up. Everyone shielded their eyes as they tried to watch the ball to see where it was going to land. Gaara watched as well and realized the ball was going to land right in front of him. Dropping his bear quickly he got off the swing and placed himself right where he hoped the ball was going to land. Holding out his hands the ball landed with a soft 'thump' in his hands, the impact cushioned by the sand. Looking up at the others Gaara held the ball out to them smiling hopefully.

"Here…"

"Run!" one of them screamed. They all quickly turned and took to their heels as if a monster was chasing after them.

"Wait!" Gaara cried out pleadingly. _No… please don't run away… I… I don't want to be alone…_ As if in compliance to his will the sand swiftly formed hands for itself and reached out for the children. Gaara felt fear grip him tightly, the fear of being alone; always alone… the sand grabbed a hold of the children and began to drag them back as they screamed and cried for someone to help them as they tried desperately to grip the sand beneath them. As the fear wrapped itself around Gaara a sinister feeling arose within him and found an outlet through his fear. The sand began to form again while it kept its grip on the children. The children screamed out in fear as the sand rose high above them and moved down swiftly as if to strike them. As swiftly as the wind a figure leapt out in front of the main attack blocking the children behind him from the attack. Snapping back to reality Gaara looked up to see Baki lowering his guard to look down at him.

"Gaara, stop this at once!" the ball slipped out of Gaara's hands as he sniffed silently as he tried to hold back tears that threatened to flow forth.

All along the way home Baki didn't say a single word to Gaara. Gaara didn't say a single word either, even once they were back home and Baki told him to stay in the living room while he continued his paperwork. He simply sat on the floor clutching his bear trying not to notice how Baki kept glancing up every couple of seconds as if making sure he hadn't gone anywhere.

Seven o'clock finally rolled around and Yashamaru finally returned home takeout in hand.

"I'm back." He called out when he hadn't been tackled by Gaara. Baki came to greet him back and inform him of what had happened while he was gone.

"I accept blame for most of this; I should have been keeping a better eye on him."

"It's not all your fault, he's insistent on making friends." Baki snorted.

"It might be best if he gives up on any such ideas; I doubt anyone would stick around long enough-"

"Shhh!" Yashamaru said cutting him off. But Gaara had already slipped up into his room deciding he had already heard enough.

He sat on the edge of his bed his face buried into his bear as he sobbed silently. _Why can't I have any friends… why? I… I've never done anything… why is everyone always so afraid of me?_ With no one to ask or answer his questions he simply sobbed and cried harder.

"Gaara Sama?" Gaara turned around to look at the door. Yashamaru was leaning in slightly as if waiting for permission to come in; in his had he was carrying a plate with a few slices of pizza. "May I come in?" Gaara nodded as he quickly wiped what was left of his tears on his teddies ear before turning around on his bed as Yashamaru sat down next to him.

"Here… I thought you might be hungry." He nodded and took the plate with a sniff. There were a few moments of silence before Yashamaru attempted to try to cheer him up.

"I saw your brother and sister today." Yashamaru said with a hopeful smile. "They're training hard just like you." When he got no response he tried something else. "Kazekage said that if you're on your best behavior you'll get to see them."

"Really?" Gaara asked looking up at Yashamaru excitedly. Yashamaru smiled and nodded.

"Of course." In truth his father had said no such thing, but then again he simply assumed that he was never going to hold true to his word anyway. Gaara finished off his first slice of pizza and was about to start on the second when he looked up at Yashamaru.

"Tell me again about my brother and sister, please?" Yashamaru nodded and told him about his brother Kankuro and his sister Temari. Gaara never tired of hearing about his siblings. He had never had the chance to meet them before and only knew of them from Yashamaru's stories and a picture that sat next to his mothers of them and his father. The thing he wondered the most about his siblings was how Kankuro always tried to pick on Temari but always wound out getting knocked out. Their fighting always confused him; _why do they fight so much?_ He had asked Yashamaru one time but his guardian had no answer to give him. Once Yashamaru was done Gaara then asked what he had to do for the Kazekage. Originally he had gone simply to inspect all of the storages of the hospitals and clinics along with the Kazekage. However when he was inspecting one of the clinics thee of the sands Chounin had come in in critical condition and required his help.

"So you saved them then?" Gaara asked as he placed his empty plate on the bedside table.

"Well I helped save them yes; they will be in a lot of pain for awhile from their injuries but I'll be sure they get more than enough ointment for their cuts and bruises." He said with a smile not wanting to go into too much gory detail. Gaara looked down at his hands for a moment then looked back up at Yashamaru.

"Yashamaru?"

"Yes Gaara Sama?"

"Can I have some ointment please?"

* * *

Authors note: Ok so pretty basic beginning, but I'm going somewhere with it I promise so stick with me R&R's are greatly appreciated, and constructive criticism is welcome but flames will be used to make smores k? till then hope to see you in ch2 . 


	2. Trying so hard

Authors note: Hello! Back for ch2; and to answer some questions it will be a bit AU but its mainly going to stay on the line we know of (well what little we _do _know anyway:-p) well that's all I can say without giving it away anyway, so please continue to bear with me and I hope you enjoy ch2 :).

---Trying so hard---

"Yashamaru?"

"Yes Gaara Sama?"

"Can I have some ointment please?"

Not too long after Gaara ran down the streets clutching a paper bag to his chest. Everyone liked Yashamaru because he was always helping people feel better with his ointments and things. Perhaps if he took the ointment to some people they would like him too; at least, that's what he hoped.

Several attempts and doors slammed in his face later Gaara was just about ready to give up. He clutched the paper bag still full of jars of ointment; he had been completely unsuccessful in his attempts. Walking through the town square he looked up at the fountain that sat in the middle of the square. Sitting on the edge of the fountain was the one girl from the ball game earlier that day. She was carefully cupping water in one hand and was trying to wash her other arm with it. Not sure why she was doing this Gaara walked around a bit to get a better look at her other arm. He gave a small gasp as he noticed a large slash along her arm, there was one on her forehead too. He gritted his teeth certain that he had been the cause of the injuries. But why was she out here trying to wash her wounds by herself? It was late and the street lamps were lit against the night, so why wasn't she home getting help from someone?

As he stood there watching her he realized that she might be his last chance to help someone. Swallowing hard he began to walk slowly and quietly over to where she sat. The girl was paying so much attention to her arm that she didn't notice Gaara till he was only a few feet away from her.

"Excuse me…" he said softy. The girl looked up curiously at him but her eyes were quickly filled with fear when she noticed who it was who was talking to her.

"Gaara of the Sand…" Gaara nearly panicked when it looked like she was about to run away and quickly held out the ointment in front of him offering it to her.

"Please, it's alright its just ointment for the injuries. I'm really sorry… the ointment is to help with the pain." He quickly reached into the bag and placed one of the jars on the edge of the fountain in front of her and scooted it towards her slightly and placed the bag down and looked up at her hopefully. She glanced down at the ointment quickly before her eyes darted back up to him; she still looked like she was ready to bolt at any second. Gaara took a few steps back as if hoping that if he wasn't too close to her she might not panic and run. She looked at him for a moment more then looked back to the jar in front of her. She reached forward slowly, her hand shaking almost as if she expected the jar to bite her. She picked it up carefully and began to apply it to the injury on her arm. Gaara smiled and watched her hopefully as he stayed stock still where he was certain that if he moved she might run away. Once she was done smearing the cream on her arm she looked over to try and see her reflection in the rippling waters of the fountain so that she could apply the cream to the injury on her forehead.

"Here let me help." Without thinking Gaara ran forward and quickly scooped up some of the ointment with his fingers. The girl looked up and froze instantly as his eyes immediately met with hers only a few hand widths apart. Gaara carefully applied the ointment to the gash on her forehead as the girl remained frozen in fear not blinking nor daring to breathe at that point.

"There all done." He said smiling at her. He watched her for a moment as she continued to watch him still paralyzed in fear by his closeness. She had heard far too many stories about Gaara of the Sand, and she didn't want to find out first hand if any of them were true.

"You're alright now… the ointment stops the pain…" Gaara took a few steps back hoping that some of the fear would leave her if he simply stepped back a bit like before. However it didn't seem to be working. "Please, I'm sorry I hurt you before… I didn't mean to. I'm not going to hurt you please don't be afraid of me." He took another step back hoping that the girl would at least start to breath again. However the moment he moved his foot backwards the girl jumped up and ran away as fast as she could.

"Wait!" Gaara called out, but she was already gone. Gaara gripped his shirt over his chest as he tried not to cry; he thought he might have made a friend… but he was wrong. He blinked rapidly as he walked over to get the ointments that Yashamaru had given him.

-Crunch-

Moving his foot aside Gaara looked down to see what he had stepped on. Seeing something blue half hidden in the sand he knelt down and picked it up. It was a necklace with a blue pendant with silvery wavy lines in the middle of it. At least he was quite sure it was a necklace; it had four straps on leather attached to it instead of one. _Perhaps it broke…_he thought to himself as he looked over it. Gathering up the ointments he headed back home.

---

"Well it certainly looks like a necklace." Yashamaru said as he turned it over in his hands.

"Why does it have four things to it?" Gaara asked pointing to the leather straps.

"It's probably because its one of those necklaces with the knot on the back that allows you to adjust it." When Gaara simply looked at him blankly Yashamaru laughed and said he would show him once he had fixed it.

As Yashamaru set about fixing the necklace Gaara asked him asked him to tell him a story about the stars. He listened as Yashamaru told him the story of how the north star came to be in the sky, and rested his head on the table so he could watch as he tied two new leather straps to the necklace and tried to tie the right knot with the two pieces of leather.

"Here we are." Gaara held his hands out as Yashamaru placed the fixed necklace in his hands. Holding it out in front of him he took a better look at hit holding it up to the light. The pendant was made out of a dark blue rock with a few speckles of white in it. _It looks just like the night sky_… Gaara thought as he smiled up at it.

"It sure is a treasure; what will you do with it?" Yashamaru asked as he marveled at the necklace.

"I want to try to return it to its owner." He said simply never taking his eyes off the necklace as he spun it in front of him. Yashamaru looked down at Gaara wondering not only if this was a good idea; but if he could possibly talk his young charge out of the idea.

"But Gaara Sama, you have no idea who this belongs to; you can't go around knocking on every door trying to find its owner."

"But I think I already know who the owner is." He replied turning to smile at his guardian. Gaara quickly told Yashamaru about the girl and how believed the necklace might belong to her. While Yashamaru was still uncertain he saw there was no convincing him at the moment so he simply picked up Gaara and took him into Gaara's bedroom. Placing him down on the bed he walked over to the bookshelf and pulled off a few books before going back over to sit down next to Gaara. Leaning back against the bed head he began reading the first book as Gaara scooted down next to him tucking himself under Yashamaru's arm and resting his head on his chest so he could look up at the pictures in the book.

Despite his long day Yashamaru managed to keep his promise in staying up all night with Gaara. Gaara was laughing and tossing his bear up into the air and catching it when it came back down while Yashamaru tried to stay awake long enough to finish making the fruit salad.

"Yashamaru, I'm going to go out today to find the owner of the necklace." Gaara said smiling widely as he sat down and took his bowl from Yashamaru.

"I'm afraid we're out of yogurt." Yashamaru replied simply. Gaara looked at him curiously wondering why he hadn't told him it was a bad idea or a good one… or any kind of idea for that matter.

"Yashamaru?" His guardian looked up at him and blinked a few times before smiling.

"That sounds wonderful Gaara Sama." And with that they both ate breakfast in pretty much silence. Once he had placed his bowl in the sink he ran back to his room to grab the necklace off of his bedside table and placed it in his pocket. _It's such a cool treasure… I'm sure whoever lost this will be looking for it._ Gaara thought to himself as he hurried out of his room to look for Yashamaru.

"I'm going out now… Yashamaru?" He looked down at his guardian who was still dressed in his clothes from yesterday spread out on the couch looking fast asleep.

"Yashamaru, I'm going out to return the necklace now ok?" Gaara whispered near his ear. Yashamaru simply gave a muffled 'mmhmm' before rolling over slightly burying his face in the pillow against the light streaming in from the windows. Happy that he had told Yashamaru where he was going Gaara left making sure to close the door quietly behind him.

Looking out at the water fountain Gaara began to worry. If he went out to sit by the fountain to wait the person looking for their treasure wouldn't come to the fountain because he would be there, but then how was he supposed to know who the necklace belonged to? In the end he decided to sit on one of the rooftops that overlooked the town square and the fountain. Happy with his plan he sat on the roof and watched the fountain waiting for someone who looked like they had lost something.

Some time later, when Gaara was beginning to wonder if he should go home to get some lunch he saw a girl circling the fountain looking in and around it. Smiling to himself happily he quickly slid off the roof, onto the sand waiting to catch him from his fall, then onto the ground. Running up to the girl he stopped short to make sure he didn't scare her.

"Umm… excuse me…" the girl looked up over at him and stared. "Please… are you looking for something? Did you loose this?" he held his hand out open the necklaces metal shining in the sunlight. "You dropped this the other night right?" he was sure this was the girl from before, her hair looked longer though… _she doesn't have a ponytail today_, he thought guessing that was why her hair looked longer. She looked at the necklace then at him. She took two small timid steps forward and reached out a shaking hand for the necklace. The moment her hand was over it she snatched it quickly and drew her hand back as if she expected he might bite.

"The straps were broken, I had Yashamaru put on new ones… um… it's a very pretty necklace." She looked up at him, her hands behind her neck as she adjusted the length of the necklace to her liking. He looked at her with pleading eyes hoping that she wouldn't run away.

"Thank you…" she said so softly that Gaara almost missed what she had said.

"It's alright I'm glad I was able to help you." He said smiling brightly. "Umm… what's your name?" He asked hopefully.

"My name's Yoshiko… Yumeko Yoshiko. Umm… nice to meet you…" she managed to mumble as she began to fidget with the pendant and her feet shifted as if she was ready to run at any moment.

"Yoshiko…" he paused for a moment and thought, wasn't there something he heard people say to each other with their names when they were friends? "Yoshiko-Chan!" He said grinning causing her to be taken by complete surprise. "That's a pretty name. Hey, would you like to play? We can go to the playground or you can come to my house I've got tons of toys and stuff."

"Umm… I can't, I've got to get back home. I'm sure my father is already wondering where I am." Gaara looked down discouraged. "Um… hey…" he looked up at her curiously. "Do you know those cliffs just outside the village?" he nodded. "I'm going to be busy till twelve tomorrow but… once I'm free to play I usually hang out there. I usually hang out there by myself… I guess I get there around one…" she looked around for a moment as if she was still worried about something. "But… I do have to go now, bye." She turned and left so suddenly Gaara didn't even have a chance to protest.

"There you are Gaara Sama; where have you been I was worried." Gaara looked up at Yashamaru as he walked into the living room.

"I told you before I left I was going to return the treasure." He looked at the boy blankly for a moment before he remembered the necklace. Yashamaru yawned widely then rubbed his eyes tiredly.

"If you did tell me before you left I wish you had told me when I was a little more awake."

"It's ok I didn't do anything I promise." He said quickly before he launched into his story of how he returned the necklace. Yashamaru looked at Gaara for a moment as his mind finally finished going over the story that was told to him at about thirty miles an hour.

"Yumeko Yoshiko…"

"Yeah, and she said that she liked to hand out on the cliffs. You know where all those tall pillars of rocks are?" Gaara asked waving his arms around.

"Yes I know exactly where she's talking about. So do you plan to go see Yoshiko tomorrow then?" when Gaara looked at him blankly he laughed. "Well she told you where she was going to be didn't she? Well why not go there and see her then?"

"Yeah! I'm definitely going to do that!" as Gaara ran off Yashamaru couldn't help but wonder what would be the outcome of this. _He's so unpredictable… something bad will come of this I know it_. He thought to himself. He looked over at the picture of his sister and wondered if anything good could possibly come from him at all… after all his sister did name him Gaara for a reason…

"To love only yourself, to fight for yourself alone… and to carry my hatred…" Turning, Yashamaru walked towards his room still wondering what could come if this; and if he should inform the Kazekage or not.

---

Yashamaru had a hard time staying up with Gaara that night. For one he didn't seem to want to come down off of cloud nine; in his mind he already saw Yoshiko as a friend which placed him in a state of pure happiness and unending hyperactive energy. At about three o'clock in the morning Yashamaru tried to close his eyes for a brief moment while Gaara was jumping up and down on his bed.

"YASHAMARUUUUUUU!" Yashamaru toppled off the couch and leapt to his feet looking around for the fire. He was certain he had only been asleep for a few minutes at the most so what disaster could have possibly have happened in that short of time. Looking around he saw Gaara running towards him with a panicked look on his face.

"Gaara Sama… what happened?" Yashamaru asked panting slightly.

"I… I don't know what to do…" he said with a small sniff.

"What?"

"What do I do? I… I don't know… should I bring a ball or… or… I don't know what to do!" he cried clutching onto his head.

"Gaara Sama… Gaara Sama please calm down… its going to be alright." He said reassuringly. _He's never gotten then chance to play or hangout with anyone before… so he's at a loss on what to do_. Yashamaru mused to himself. Gaara hiccupped and looked up at Yashamaru eyes still teary.

"Now then, tomorrow I'll pack you an extra big lunch to take with you so you've got some to share alright? And you can take your bear, some coloring books and some crayons, and you can take a ball too if you like; I'll give you come of my smaller backpacks to put it all in alright?" Gaara nodded still hiccupping. "Now lets get you a glass of water for those hiccup's." he said as he led him into the kitchen.

---

Gaara clutched the straps of the backpack tightly as he quickly made his way to the outskirts of the village. It was only 12:30 so he still had plenty of time to get there. He was excited and afraid all at the same time; he really wanted to see Yoshiko again… but what if she wasn't there of what if she ran away when she saw him? He gulped and continued onward determined to at least _try_.

Gaara looked out over the tops of the towers of rocks. It was about one, so she had to be around somewhere… the sand stirred around his feet tugging at his sandals.

"Huh? She's that way?" he asked looking down at the sand. The sand simply began moving away from him; Gaara quickly followed. He saw her sitting on the edge of one of the stone towers, her legs hanging off over the edge swinging slightly in the air. She had a backpack propped up to one side of her and was resting her elbow on it. In her hands she was holding a book which she seemed very absorbed in. He walked over the bridge the sand had made him to the pillar she was sitting on.

"Konichiwa Yoshiko-Chan." He said in a voice shaking slightly as he tried his best to smile. She turned to look up at him quickly; she had been so into her book that she hadn't even heard him walking up to her.

"Gaara of the sand…"

"Um… please, you can just call me 'Gaara'" he said hopefully. She looked at him for a moment then gave a tiny nod.

"Gaara…" he smiled widely and quickly pulled his backpack off his back.

"Here, Yashamaru packed me a big lunch; do you want to share it?" He asked as he walked more towards the center of the pillar. While he knew he would be fine if he fell he wasn't sure what to do if Yoshiko fell. Again she gave a small nod and got up and walked over to where he had seated himself sitting in front of him. He could tell she ready to run at any minute; but for some reason she didn't. Instead she pulled a round plastic box out of her bag along with a flask.

"Here, I brought my lunch too. Let's put them together to make one big feast." She said her voice still small and timid. She took the lid off her box and placed it next to his.

"Hey that lid looks just like a plate." Gaara said pointing to the lid that now sat in her lap. Rummaging in his backpack Gaara took out a plate for himself and two cups and the bottle of apple juice Yashamaru had packed for him. He passed her one of the cups which she carefully took from his hand. He deeply wished that she wasn't still so scared of him; but at least she was still there… which meant there was at least a small chance of convincing her that he wasn't as scary as she thought he was. They both offered each other some of the drink they had brought with them before they began picking things out of the two lunch boxes.

"Who is Yashamaru?" Gaara looked up at her, chopsticks between his lips, and grinned. Twice he had said his guardians name and hadn't explained who he was.

"Yashamaru is the one who takes care of me." He said simply.

"So is he your dad then? Or your brother?" she asked sounding slightly curious. Gaara laughed.

"No no, Kankuro is my only brother, he's older than me. And Kazekage is my father. My mother was Yashamaru's sister."

"So he's your uncle then right?"

"Right." He said nodding. Yoshiko was about to eat one of the small sushi rolls from her own lunch before her hand stopped halfway and she looked back up at him.

"Your father is Kazekage?" Gaara nodded not sure why she was asking.

"I also have a big sister; she's older than both my brother and me, her names Temari. Do you have any brothers or sisters?" Yoshiko nodded.

"I've got two older sisters and their twins too. Both of them are seven years older than me."

"How old are you?"

"Six."

"Hey your half a year older than me, I'm five and a half. You said your sisters were twins, does that mean they look alike?"

"Yup, they sure do. Sometimes they dress the same too just so they can confuse everyone. Papa trains both then and me really hard; he wants us to become great ninjas."

"Do you want to become a ninja Yoshiko-Chan?" Yoshiko simply gave a small shrug.

"I guess so." She muttered as she raised her cup to her lips. Gaara wasn't sure what to say, he had only really talked to Yashamaru and Baki… he didn't know talking to someone more like him; it was so much harder. (A/n: more like him as in age wise) They both finished eating and stored their boxes back in their bags.

"Um… I want to thank you again for returning my necklace, it really means a lot to me."

"It's no big deal, I was sure whoever lost a treasure like that would want it back. So is it a present or something?" Yoshiko nodded.

"This was apparently give to me on my first birthday by my mom… it was a while ago so I don't really remember, but I do remember always having it." She said as she looked down at it fondly. Gaara traced his fingers through the sand in front of him feeling a little left out. Sure he was always bought toys and things… but he wished he had something his mother had given him to hold on to. He remembered Yashamaru telling him that his mother's spirit lived on in the sand, but he couldn't help but still feel a little sad.

"Gaara?" looking up Gaara saw Yoshiko watching him curiously. Gaara smiled and pulled his backpack in front of him and began to rummage around in it.

"I brought some coloring books and crayons, here." He said holding out some books he had just yanked out of his bag. When she didn't move to take one he placed them in between them and began to dig for his crayons. Finding them he placed them on top of the books. _Maybe she doesn't like drawing…_ he thought as she just looked at the crayons and coloring books. "If you don't like drawing I brought a ball too." he quickly yanked the ball out of the bag, so quickly he nearly took the bag with it. The bag fell over on its side causing his bear to fall out slightly.

"This is my favorite toy." Gaara said holding it up for her to see. "Do you have one?" Yoshiko nodded and pulled a doll out of her bag. It was a small kind of oddly shaped doll, and it seemed to be made out of all different types of fabrics.

"I made her myself." She said proudly placing it next to her.

"You know how to make toys? That's great!" he said waving his bear around by its arm as if to emphasize how great it was. Yoshiko gave a tiny giggle as she reached forward to take one of the coloring books.

Many coloring pages later they moved their things to the side to play a game of ball. This basically consisted of getting the ball to the other person without letting it go over the edge. They continued like this, kicking, hitting, tossing, throwing, until they were both tired and they both decided to get a drink.

"The sun's starting to go down… I need to get home soon."

"What? Why do you have to go so soon?" He asked sadly. This was surely the most fun he had ever had and he didn't want it to end.

"I have to get back for dinner. Papa always says anyone who's late for dinner doesn't get any."

"What? How come?" Gaara asked, surprised that a dad wouldn't let their kid eat. Yoshiko just shrugged.

"I dunno… when I asked he said something about a ninja never being late, or something like that."

"Why don't you have dinner at my place, I'm sure Yashamaru can make dinner for you too." Yoshiko shook her head.

"Can I see you tomorrow then?" He asked looking almost completely dejected.

"I've got to train with my papa all day tomorrow…" Gaara simply nodded and looked at his feet trying hard to think of something to say, but all he could really do is try to hold back the lump that seemed to be rising in his throat.

"Gaara… do you… that is… do you like to read?" Gaara nodded still looking at his feet.

"Here then." Looking up Gaara saw the book she was reading before he got there. He looked up at her confused.

"I'm going to lend you this book ok? You can't keep it 'cause it's my most favorite book ok? The day after tomorrow I want you to give it back to me ok?" Gaara nodded taking the book and hugging it to his chest. Yoshiko put the rest of the things back in her bag and hoisted it onto her back.

"So then… you'll be here the same time, the day after tomorrow?" Gaara asked looking at her hopefully. Yoshiko nodded.

"Yeah, so you better bring my book back ok?" and make sure you read it while you have it, or ask your uncle to read it to you." Gaara nodded as he continued to clutch the book.

"I'll see you then Gaara, Jaa ne."

* * *

Authors note: Ok I'm sorry that was a lot longer than I intended it to be… I was going to end it sooner but at that point it was too short so yeah… :) Please r&r, I promise to post faster if people send me smiles :-p hope you liked Ch 2 and I hope to see you in Ch 3, Till then! 


	3. No Fear

Authors note: Hey everyone! I'm back with the next chapter I'd like to say thanks for the reviews! And to show my thanks I give you… ch.3!

---No fear---

"Ja ne Yoshiko-Chan." and with that she quickly turned to leave jumping from rock pillar to pillar making her way back to the village. Gaara sat down where he was and pulled his bear into his lap. It was fun playing with Yoshiko, even when they ate lunch... it was the best lunch he had ever tasted too. But... he couldn't miss the fact that she still seemed to be scared of him. Well... it was something right? At least... something. He packed his own things away and was about to place the book in with the rest of his things before he stopped and decided to hold onto it. Slipping the backpack onto his shoulders Gaara looked at the book he had been given 'Tales of the looking glass'. The picture on the front showed a girl with her hands and forehead pressed against a mirror; rather than her reflection in the mirror there was a boy who seemed to have wings had bright red feathers. He decided he'd ask Yashamaru to read it to him once he got home and begun to hurry on his way.

"I'm home Yashamaru." Gaara called out slamming the door shut behind him as he hurried in eager to tell about his day.

"There you are Gaara Sama, I was beginning to worry about you. Dinners on the table so come and eat." Gaara hurried into the kitchen and dropped his bag by his chair before climbing into it. He placed the book carefully away from his plate not wanting to get any food on it.

"Did you have a good day today Gaara Sama?" Gaara nodded and immediately launched into the story of everything that had happened that day. What he did, everything that he and Yoshiko had talked about, he told her at least four times that Yoshiko made her own doll, and how she had lent him her book.

"So can you tell me when it's the day after tomorrow? Please Yashamaru?" Yashamaru nodded.

"Of course Gaara Sama, I will also be happy to read the book to you tonight as well"

"Yaaay"

"But first eat your dinner." Gaara grabbed his chopsticks and immediately began attacking his food in an attempt to pick it up and eat it as fast as possible. Yashamaru tried to convince him not to eat his food so quickly but to no avail. Once dinner was done, and wiped off of Gaara's face, the washing up done, Yashamaru picked up Gaara stopping him on what seemed to be his thousandth trip around Yashamaru. He had run around Yashamaru telling him to hurry up and finish so he could read him the book.

Walking into Gaara's room Yashamaru and Gaara settled down and Yashamaru opened the book and began to read. Around two in the morning Yashamaru fell asleep half way through the tenth time through the book. Gaara continued to lie in the nook of his uncle's arm and stared at the page. The words were too small for him to properly understand, and some of the words just looked too long. So Gaara just flipped through the pages looking at the pictures trying to remember how the story went. For the rest of the night Gaara just lay there looking through the book as if it was the most fascinating thing in the world as his imagination played the story over and over in his mind as best as he could remember it.

The next day Gaara got the distinct impression that Yashamaru didn't like the book as much as he did. He wasn't sure as to why this was, he only asked his guardian to read it every chance he got... every minute, of every second, from the moment his guardian had woken up till after lunch. While Yashamaru was always more than patient with Gaara, that thick rope of patience was starting to wear thin.

"Gaara Sama, have you thought of what you will do with Yoshiko tomorrow?" He asked trying to change Gaara's currently one tracked mind.

"What do you mean?"

"Well will you do the same things like last time or will you play something else? Gaara Sama...? Gaara Sama." Looking around Yashamaru found he was the only one standing in the kitchen. A few seconds after realizing this he heard the front door slam shut.

Gaara ran along down the streets doing his best to keep out of people's way as he zig zagged his way to the playground. He took up his usual spot on the swings and looked around at all the kids at the playground. They usually ignored him if he just sat there and did nothing which was actually what Gaara wanted that day. He sat stock still, listening as best he could to every conversation going on around him.

"So did you want to play kick ball tomorrow?"

"Let's go over to my place, our dolls can have a tea party."

"So are we still having the sleepover this Saturday?"

"I've saved up all my allowance so I could come with you to the movies tomorrow."

"I'll bring the popcorn to the sleepover."

Gaara sat there and listened till the sun started going down. Knowing Yashamaru would be worried about him he slipped off the swing and headed back home.

"So what's a tea party? And a sleepover, or an allowance… can I save an allowance?" Yashamaru laughed and asked Gaara to ask him one question at a time.

"A sleepover is usually when one or more friend spends the night at your house. An allowance is money you get usually each week for helping around the house and doing chores."

"What's a 'chore'? Can I have an allowance?"

"What would you want one for? If there's ever a toy you want I buy it for you." Not fully understanding the whole concept Gaara just gave a puppy dog face. _Well… it's probably a good idea for him to learn this._ "Alright then, if you help me out I will give you an allowance each week alright? And I'll even buy you a piggy bank to put it in."

"YAY! What's a piggy bank?"

"It's usually where you keep your allowance till you want to spend it."

"Oh… what's a tea party? Do you have to have dolls? I've only got a bear, can I have a doll?" Yashamaru sighed inwardly; this was obviously going to be another long night.

Gaara picked up a small plastic gourd and shook it from side to side listening to the few coins he had put in there rattle around. Grinning he put it back down on his bedside table before putting his backpack on and picking up Yoshiko's book.

"Yashamaru? Is it time for me to go yet?" Gaara asked looking up at Yashamaru then the clock on the wall.

"Yes you can go now; do you have everything with you?" Gaara nodded.

"Thanks Yashamaru!" Gaara ran out of the living room and out the front door. Yashamaru sat and wondered if this was the best thing, should he stay there while Gaara went off to play or should he follow to make sure everything was alright? Yashamaru massaged his temples for a moment before reaching for a scroll from the pile that sat in front of him. For now he would wait, wait and see… how everything turned out in the end.

"Yoshiko-Chan! Konichiwa! Look look I brought your book back!" he said grinning widely holding the book out to her. She took it gingerly and carefully slid it into her backpack that was propped up next to her. "I really liked it, I asked Yashamaru to get it for me 'cause I liked it so much."

"I'm glad you liked it." She said with a small smile. She scooted back from the edge of the cliff and they sat in the center to eat lunch. Gaara tried talking about some of the things he had heard the other kids talking about the other day. He even managed to get Yoshiko to laugh a little bit when he said her doll and his teddy were having a tea party.

"Want to play kick ball?" He asked once they were done eating. She nodded and he pulled his ball from his backpack as she moved her backpack to the side. Once they were on opposite sides off the rock pillar they began kicking the ball back and forth. Gaara had never played kick ball before… and it didn't look like the same thing with just the two of them playing… but _boy_ was he having fun. He laughed and ran for the ball each time it came his way and kicked it back to Yoshiko as hard as he could. They ran back and forth from one side to the other chasing the ball while still trying to stay somewhat on the opposite side. Gaara ran for the ball as it rolled towards him and kicked it as hard as he could sending it back towards Yoshiko. Yoshiko ran sideways as it began to roll away from her, she ran and slid in hopes of keeping the ball from going over the side. She barely managed to swipe the ball to send it back towards Gaara, but she misjudged her own distance from the edge and slipped barely managing to catch the rock edge before she fell completely.

"YOSHIKO!" Gaara ran over to the edge and grabbed on to her arm. "I got you you're ok!"

"Gaara!" Yoshiko tried to reach up for him with her other hand which he tried to grab by taking one of his hands off her arm. Before Gaara could grab her hand he felt the arm he already held slip through his grip. He tried to grab after her but his hands only met air. Her scream filled his ears as she fell.

_Save her…_ "SAVE HER!" he yelled out calling on the sand as he kept his hands reached out towards her. _Catch her… save her… but please PLEASE don't hurt her._ The sand immediately rushed to obey his command swirling around Yoshiko almost like a bowl. _Bring her back up here… please don't hurt her…_ Gaara had never tried something like this before, and the sand had usually proven to be more destructive or hurtful than anything else, and he didn't want to hurt his only friend. Once the sand had lifted her high enough he quickly pulled her back onto the rock pillar. She stumbled out of the sand bowl and collapsed on her knees in the center of the rock pillar.

"Yoshiko? Are you ok? You're not hurt are you?" when she didn't respond he knelt down in front of her and tried to tilt his head to see her down turned face. Her eyes were shut tight and tears were streaming down her face. Gaara immediately began to panic thinking that he had hurt her or scared her. He tried to think of what Yashamaru did whenever he was upset or scared. Running over to their backpacks he picked up her doll and his bear.

"It's ok Yoshiko, I'm really sorry I didn't mean to scare you… here." He tried handing her the toys and when she didn't move he tucked them under her arms. After a second she hugged the toys tight, sniffed, and then started to sob. "I'm sorry Yoshiko I didn't mean to scare you I'm sorry if the sand hurt you it's my fault I'm sorry!" Gaara pleaded hoping she wouldn't stay scared of him.

"I… I hiccup was s-so scared…" she managed to stammer.

"I'm sorry-"

"I thought I was going to keep falling… the g-ground was just rushing up a-at me sniff" She started sobbing again before she could get another word out. In his mind Gaara was starting to panic, his friend was crying and he couldn't seem to do anything to help her. What else was there? Was there something else he could do for her that he wasn't thinking of? _Yashamaru… what did he do? I remember I was crying…_

Gaara knelt down in front of Yoshiko and looked at her for a moment slightly hesitant; he then reached forward and wrapped his arms around her shoulders in an attempt to comfort her. Yoshiko let the toys fall to the ground as she dug her hands into the back of Gaara's shirt and began to cry into his shoulder.

"It's alright; you're safe now it's going to be ok." Gaara repeated the words his uncle had said to him when he had been crying, afraid, it had calmed him after awhile, he just hoped it would make Yoshiko feel better too. After a few moments the tears subsided and the sobs and hiccups faded.

"Yoshiko… I'm sor-"

"Thank you." She whispered cutting him off. When he didn't respond she moved her head from his now tear soaked shoulder to look at him. "You saved me…" Gaara looked at her in disbelief not sure he was hearing correctly. He had done something… _right_? He hadn't… scared her? Gaara went and grabbed his thermos and offered it to her. Taking it with two trembling hands she managed to take a few small sips.

Gaara spent the rest of the afternoon trying to keep Yoshiko smiling. It seemed to work, especially when Gaara tried to act out Yoshiko's favorite book.

"I'm sorry, but I have to go home now." Yoshiko was looking towards the horizon watching as the sun set.

"I can get you part of the way home if you like." Gaara offered. When Yoshiko gave him a confused look Gaara ran towards the edge of the rock pillar and, without slowing or stopping, stepped right off. Before Yoshiko could call out against this the sand immediately swirled under his feet making the beginnings of a bridge. Gaara smiled and pointed. "Don't worry, I wont let you fall."

-----------

Back home Yashamaru put down the scroll he was looking at and rubbed his temples. He hadn't managed to get Gaara out of his head the entire day. Every couple of minutes his mind would come up with a new 'worst scenario' that Gaara was getting himself into without him there to look over him. It was making it very hard for him to get his paperwork done. Glancing up at the clock on the wall he decided that it would be easier to call out for dinner, he needed to spend the time he would've spent on cooking on the scrolls in front of him.

"Something the matter?" Yashamaru looked up at Baki who sat across from him.

"Just thinking…" was the muttered reply.

"Of Gaara and his friend?" Yashamaru looked up at him slightly surprised but nodded. "It's continuing in my mind also. If something were to happen, something to cause him to lose complete control…"

"We can't think about that… Kazekage wants these reports done by tomorrow morning." Baki nodded and the two of them went back to the pile of scrolls.

"I'm home!" Yashamaru was immediately out of seat and walking quickly over to Gaara. Baki lowered his face to hide his grin; it was hard not to be worried.

"Did you have a good day again today Gaara Sama?"

"Uh huh, I didn't get another book 'cause I get to see her tomorrow." Yashamaru nearly sighed with relief when he found out the book was gone. "You're going to by the book for me right Yashamaru?"

"Of course I'll get it for you next week." He said with a small forced smile.

"Welcome back Gaara."

"Baki!" Gaara ran over to greet the man by attaching himself to his leg and babbling on about Yoshiko while Yashamaru called for Pizza.

As Gaara settled himself on his bed surrounded by books and toys to keep him entertained that night Yashamaru asked if anything had happened that day while he was playing with Yoshiko; Gaara just smiled and shook his head. Long after Yashamaru had gone to sleep Gaara was still going over what happened earlier in his head. He still wasn't sure what to make of Yoshiko's response, or the fact that she hadn't been scared. True he was trying best he can to make people unafraid of him… but for an instant someone wasn't, and he wasn't sure what to make of it. He had used the sand, and she hadn't been afraid… and she thanked him for making sand bridges so she didn't have to jump from pillar to pillar. At first he had thought any use of sand would frighten anyone away, had he been wrong in this thought? Gaara whined and rubbed his head, it was too much to think about he decided. He sat on his bed feeling bored as he fidgeted with the sheets despite everything he had to keep him entertained.

_I wonder what time Yoshiko goes to bed…_ He jumped off his bed quickly, a wonderful idea on his mind. Without pause or hesitation he ran over to the balcony and jumped over the edge. Landing on the ground he ran back to the place where he last saw Yoshiko that day.

"Ok sand, can you show me where Yoshiko is?" he asked as he crouched down concentrating on the sand. The sand swirled for a moment then began to move. Immediately Gaara ran after it following it down one street then another. Luckily it was late so it was easy for Gaara to completely avoid anyone he came across. After a few minutes the sand stopped and swirled in front of a house. Gaara grinned looking up at the house.

_This must be where Yoshiko lives_ he thought happily to himself, pleased that he was able to find it. He simply stood there looking up at the house and its dark windows wondering what it looked like inside, did she have a room like his filled with books and toys? Finally curiosity won and he began going from window to window trying to see if he could find Yoshiko's room. Finding nothing that resembled a bedroom he had the sand take him up to the second floor. He saw someone sleeping in the room the second window looked into but… this couldn't be Yoshiko's room could it? Seeing that the window was ajar he pushed it open further till he could silently slip inside. The room was small and bare; the only things it had was a closet, and a bed. Looking at the bed he saw Yoshiko sound asleep.

_Where are her toys? Shouldn't she be asleep with her doll?_ Feeling very confused he looked around as if to see if she had simply put them away. There were only clothes in the closet and not even sand bunnies under the bed. Gaara looked around feeling upset, he had always thought kids had lots of toys just like he had, but there was nothing in Yoshiko's room. He sat down on the floor next to Yoshiko's bed and looked at her. She seemed to look so still and calm as she slowly breathed in and out. He had never watched anyone sleep, was she dreaming? Yashamaru had told him about dreams, he hoped she was having a good dream and no a nightmare, the bad kind. Gaara continued to sit there through out the night without even realizing it just simply wondering what it was like to sleep, to dream, and what Yoshiko's dreams were like. Finally he looked at the clock above her door to see what time it was, he nearly panicked when he saw it was nearly dawn. Quickly he jumped out the window onto his sand and carefully closed the window behind him. He had the sand lower him till he was just barely able to peek over the edge of the window sill.

_I wonder what time she gets up…_ Almost as if to answer his question Yoshiko's eyes blinked open tiredly as she sat up in bed. Looking up at the clock she seemed to panic, fast as anything she threw back the bed covers and ran to her dresser. She didn't even seem to look at what she pulled out as she ran through one of the two doors in her room. There was the sound of splashing water and a few moments later Yoshiko ran back into the room dressed in day clothes. Quickly she shoved her night gown under her pillow and straightened the sheets.

_What's she doing? Why does she seem so afraid?_ The only time Yoshiko was up this early was when he had been up all night with Gaara. Pulling on her sandals she quickly ran her fingers through her long hair as if that was all the time she had to deal with it before running down the stairs. Curious, Gaara let the sand lower him to the ground so he could follow her. Hearing loud voices he hurried towards them and carefully peeked over the windowsill.

_That must be her dad, and that…_ Gaara looked at the woman who was placing plates of food on the table. _That must be her mom…_ Gaara stared at the woman seemingly transfixed. He frowned up at the man he had deemed to be her dad wondering why he was shouting so much while wishing he could hear what he was saying. Yoshiko's face was downcast while she and two other girls, who Gaara deemed her sisters, ate breakfast.

Once they were done Yoshiko, her sisters and her father headed out a door in the back while the mother began cleaning up. Wondering what was going on he had the sand pick him up and carry him to the top of the house. Running over to the other end of the house he looked out over onto the backyard. Shortly after Yoshiko stepped out with her sisters and stood several feet from what looked like targets.

_This must be the training Yoshiko was talking about_. Gaara thought to himself. Her father came out Carrying sets of kunai and shuriken and handed them out to his children. He then stood behind them resting what looked like a thick stick on his shoulder, no, sticks weren't shiny… a metal stick then? Curious as to what its purpose was Gaara lay down and scooted closer. He heard the man instruct them to begin. The two sisters picked up five kunai at a time and launched them at the targets hitting the center, Yoshiko picked up two in each hand. The first hand hit the center but one kunai on the second throw missed the center but only barely. In an instant that metal stick came down swiftly on Yoshiko's shoulder with such a sound that Gaara heard it clearly from where he sat. He stared in shock not willing to believe what he had just seen, that must have hurt but Yoshiko simply took two more Kunai in each hand as her father stood behind her the metal stick once again resting on his shoulder.

He laid watching till the sun was up and starting to rise. In that time Yoshiko had missed four more times and each time earned her a strike from the metal stick. Each time she missed Gaara quickly closed his eyes but the sound of the strike still reached his ears. Knowing he had to return home he gave one last look at his friend praying that she didn't miss another hit before running back home as fast as his feet could carry him.

Yoshiko had that day off, and Baki had agreed to take the scrolls to his dad so he knew his uncle probably wouldn't be up for a bit longer. Gaara sat back down on his bed once again surrounded by his toys and books. He sat still for a moment his eyes downward the sound and sight of his friend being struck repeating in his mind. Eventually his eyes welled up and tears spilled over onto his hands.

* * *

Authors note: Yay another chapter done! Mrr this chapter didn't like me,I hopeit's ok.Was it not as bad as I thought or have I just convinced everyone to go find a better fic? Lol, well if not I'll see you all in Ch4 till then please read and review reviews make me post faster, honest! 


	4. Lullaby for Gaara

Authors note: Thanks for the reviews! Ok to AzarGoddess who asked why it was part humor when there wasn't much, well it's 'cause of the cute little things kids tend to do, and there's going to be a bit more of it now Gaara has a friend To all the reviews in general, thanks again! I'm glad you're still with me, and to show my thanks, Ch 4!

----Lullaby for Gaara----

Gaara was anxious and fidgety through out the entire morning and no matter what Yashamaru said or asked he would not reveal the source of his anxiety. He ended up sitting looking up at the living room clock waiting for one o'clock to roll around. Yashamaru did not like the sudden change in Gaara and whished his nephew would confide in him like he usually did. Yashamaru tried offering to play with him or read to him saying it would make the time go by faster but he seemed too uneasy to stay focused on anything for too long. In the end he ended up packing his bag over two hours early cramming as many toys, coloring books, crayons and anything else he could get into the bag to take with him.

"Are you sure you need that much Gaara Sama?" Yashamaru asked smiling at his young charge. Gaara nodded emphatically his face set in almost a grimaced expression. Yashamaru was at a loss on what to do, usually Gaara was happy and outgoing or upset and simply needing comfort. At the moment her was neither happy nor upset, or rather he seemed to be upset but he would not share as to why and thus he could not comfort him. Finally the clock sounded in the living room and Gaara was out the door like a shot with a quickly shouted goodbye slamming the door behind him in his haste before Yashamaru could say a word.

He stood where the cliff ended and the aria of rock pillars began waiting for Yoshiko. He wanted to make sure he was there to make more sand bridges to help her across. He had gotten there before her due to his haste to get there in time. He stood fidgeting as he waited for her, hoping that she was alright. _Should I go get her? What if she's badly hurt?_ Before Gaara could resolve to go anywhere or do anything Yoshiko came up behind him taking him by surprise.

"Looks like you beat me here." She said with a smile. Gaara just stared at her for a moment collecting himself and grinned back. Quickly he motioned his hand creating one large bridge that arched over to the pillar where they usually sat. Yoshiko grinned and took Gaara's hand as they ran across the bridge. The bridge fell behind them once they reached the pillar and sat down. Sitting down Yoshiko pulled her lunch box and flask out of her bag while Gaara pulled out the numerous toys he had managed to stuff in his bag and sat them beside him and Yoshiko. She giggled at the toys saying how cute they all were. Once lunch was served to everyone there, and eaten by children Gaara asked if she had any toys other than her doll.

"No, and I only have her 'cause I made her." She said picking up the doll and placing it into her lap stroking her hair fondly.

"Don't your parents buy you toys?" He asked sounding confused, Yashamaru always bought him all the toys he asked for, wasn't it the same for everyone?

"No, dad says ninja's don't need toys." Her dad… Gaara had already decided he really didn't like that man. He looked at her right shoulder where she hand been struck each time she had missed wondering if it still hurt. He had never been physically hurt before so he had no idea how long that kind of pain lasted.

"Did you want some of my toys?"

"What?" She asked not sure she had heard right as Gaara picked up one of his toys, a plushy whale.

"Yashamaru say's they live in the ocean, not sure what that is though… you can have it if you like it can be friends with your doll." He held it up to her doll so the whale could say 'hello'. Yoshiko giggled.

"But it's your toy I can't take it from you."

"But I'm giving it to you… Present!" He said still holding it in front of him waiting for her to take it. Yoshiko looked from the toy to Gaara then back to the toy. She took the toy gingerly then hugged it tight.

"Thank you… but I don't have anything to give you." She said sadly.

"Will you be my friend?" He asked hopefully.

"Yes, and I promise to never be afraid of you again." Gaara looked at her surprised, and then he noticed it. The fear, the fear that everyone who looked at him carried in their eyes, was gone.

"You… really? You won't be… I mean, your not…"

"Nope, I don't see how you could be a monster anyway, real monsters are mean and scary, you're nice." Gaara grinned widely to the point that his mouth hurt but he didn't care. He had a _friend_, nothing else in the world mattered.

"Want to have a sleepover!" He shouted suddenly surprising Yoshiko. "That's what friends do right? Have sleepovers?"

"Um… which house did you want to have it at?" she asked sitting with an arm around each toy. Gaara paused for a moment remembering what Yashamaru had told him about sleepovers.

"My house, on Saturnday." He said beaming remembering the day it always seemed to be planed for.

"You mean Saturday."

"Yeah that day." Yoshiko paused looking down at her toys. "What's wrong?" he asked crouching in front of her trying to look up at her face.

"I'm not sure I'll be allowed…"

"Please? Please please pretty please? With ice cream and cookies… you can have another toy if you like…" he said clasping his hands together looking at her pleadingly. She looked up at him and gave a soft sigh.

"Well… I'll ask, but if I can I don't think I'll be able to hang out for the rest of the week." Gaara balked at this.

"But why?" he asked whining, he wasn't sure how much the rest of the week was, but a week was usually a long amount of time. He thought so anyway.

"Training… my dad says I need to get a certain amount of training in each week. If I want to go anywhere I have to get a certain amount of training done. So if I train for the entire week and don't go anywhere he just might let me come over." Gaara frowned. He hadn't liked the look of the training she had gone through that morning, what would it be like for a solid week? Was all her training like this?

"Would that be alright?" she asked when he didn't respond right away. After a moment he nodded then reached into his bag to pull out some ointment.

"Yashamaru says training can be tough… here, this might help you." Yoshiko looked at him surprised but then smiled and took it thankfully.

"Arigato Gaara kun." They spent the rest of the time playing games with the toys or coloring in Gaara's coloring books. Gaara noticed that although Yoshiko had always held her pencils in her other hand which didn't seem to color as well as the other.

Once the sun was starting to set Gaara formed a bridge again and the two of them raced across it, Yoshiko quickly recovering from her fear of falling. As they waved goodbye to each other and turned to go, Gaara turned back for a moment watching Yoshiko head towards her home hoping that she would be alright. Now that he had a friend, he didn't want anything bad to happen to her.

"Yashamaru I'm home!"

"Welcome back Gaara Sama, dinner's on the table." Gaara left his bag by the stairs so he could take it up to his room later and walked into the kitchen. As he pulled himself onto the chair Yashamaru placed dinner in front of him before taking his own seat.

"How long till Saturday?" Gaara asked once he told Yashamaru how his afternoon had been.

"Saturday is four days away Gaara Sama, why do you ask?"

"Can I have a sleepover on Saturday?" Yashamaru tried not to choke on his food and failed. After his coughing died down and he took the glass that Gaara was offering him. He reassured Gaara that he was alright and told him to sit back down and eat his dinner.

"Yes you may have a sleepover." He said once he had gotten his breath back. Gaara cried out in delight and nearly jumped over the table to tackle his uncle in thanks but luckily restrained himself. He wolfed down the rest of his dinner and helped clear the table then dried the washed dishes Yashamaru passed to him. Thinking of the fun he and Yoshiko would have when she came on Saturday Gaara went to his room and began to plan out the fun they would have. This included him taking out and throwing every toy he owned across his room followed by every book of his that he could find. Once his room was in utter chaos he decided that something was missing. Going to the living room he took all the cushions from the couches and took them upstairs to his room and threw them into his room. Going to his uncle's room he repeated the process and continued till he had all the pillows in his room. This done he began to build a pillow fort for he and Yoshiko to play in when she came over. Unaware of this whole thing Yashamaru made a snack for Gaara incase he fell asleep while watching over his charge that night and was unable to fix him anything when he got hungry. That done he walked up to Gaara's room to see if he wanted a book read to him. He pushed against the door to open it and was surprised that it wouldn't budge.

"Gaara Sama?" he called out through the small crack between the door and its frame.

"Yes Yoshiko?"

"I can't seem to get the door open, can you see if anything is blocking it?"

"Oh yeah… just a second." Yashamaru waited outside the door as he listened to Gaara scrambling about inside his room. A few moments later Gaara opened the door to let his uncle in. However once Yashamaru looked inside he wasn't sure how he could easily step beyond the doorway.

"Gaara Sama, why such a mess?" he asked looking at his charge managing a small smile.

"I wanted to have everything ready for when Yoshiko gets here." He said with a smile obviously pleased with himself. Yashamaru sighed and held on to the strands of his patience.

"I think it's best that you get ready, at the earliest, the day before hand. As in not right now." He added when Gaara gave him a blank look. Gaara gave a sad look at his messy room and began picking everything up with help from the sand. Finding the pillows that belonged in other rooms Yashamaru retuned them to their place while Gaara took care of the rest.

"Now that that's all done, shall I read you a story?" Gaara nodded and pulled a bunch of books from where he had just put them on the shelf.

"Can you get me some more books Yashamaru? Please?" Yashamaru smiled and nodded as he took the books from Gaara placing them on the bedside table as Gaara curled up next to him resting his head on his chest so he could look up at the pictures.

To Gaara the passing days till Saturday seemed to take forever. He wanted to go see Yoshiko but knew she couldn't play, she would be training… and Gaara wasn't sure he wanted to see anymore training for fear the sand might move to protect Yoshiko but hurt her father in the process. On one night though he went back to her house and simply watched her sleeping making sure to leave before she woke up. He almost felt like he too was sleeping as he watched her and imagined what she might be dreaming about. He would've watched her a second night but on his visit the next night she wasn't in her room. Her bed was made and her room neat, he stayed none the less watching and waiting for her to return. When she wasn't back by the time the first rays of dawn were beginning to peek over the horizon he asked the sand to find her again. The sand took him nearly completely outside the village to an open aria where Yoshiko, her sisters, and her father seemed to be training. Gaara watched them baffled wondering if they had been out there all night. Remembering the type of training their father allotted to them he decided it was best not to stay; instead he headed back to her house and sat on her roof making sure he was hidden from site as he waited for her to return. Her father returned ahead of them and Yoshiko was being carried, cradled in the arms of one of her sisters who took her upstairs to her room. Once the girl had gone Gaara carefully crept in through the window to see his friend. He nearly cried out as he saw her bruised scratched face and bandaged arms lying beside her but remembered where he was and clenched his teeth. Looking around frantically he found hidden under her bed the jar of ointment he had given her. As gently as he could manage he spread it over her wounds then placed it back in its spot under the bed.

Yashamaru was nearly as pleased as Gaara when Saturday finally rolled around, with each passing day Gaara had gotten more and more excitable much like the one time he had taken his eyes of his charge for a moment and in that time Gaara had decided to find out what a bag of sugar tasted like. It had taken hours for Gaara to come down off the sugar rush. Yashamaru moved the living room TV into Gaara's room and set up a second bed on the floor along with two dolls that Gaara had begged to get him. Once everything was set up to both their likings, everything they would need in Gaara's room but not in a huge mess, Gaara began to wonder if he should go get Yoshiko or wait for her, it was almost noon. They hadn't said if they would meet by the rock pillars or at her house or at his house…

"I'll get it." Gaara had been so lost in thought that he had missed the knock at the door. Wondering who it could be he trailed behind his uncle.

"Hello?"

"Hi, is this Gaara's-"

"Yoshiko!" Gaara nearly knocked his uncle over then Yoshiko in his rush to greet her. She smiled up at him as he took her hand and pulled her inside.

"This is my uncle Yashamaru." He said pointing up to his uncle. Yoshiko gave a small bow.

"Pleased to meet you."

"The pleasure is mine I assure you." He said offering the girl a smile, she smiled back.

"Come on I want to show you my room!" Yoshiko barely had time to kick off her sandals before Gaara dragged her up to his room. _She looks a lot better_, he thought as he looked at her out of the corner of his eye, there was still a small scratch healing on her cheek but other than that she looked nothing like the pale beaten girl he had seen lying in her bed. They spent hours playing with all of Gaara's toys along with Yoshiko's; they went on a mission with two toys each to capture all of the pillows of the house. Once they were all captured Gaara built up the pillows with his sand to make a sand/pillow fort. They ruled over the pillow fort for awhile before Yoshiko decided to introduce Gaara to pillow fights. It was fairly one sided as the sand blocked most of Yoshiko's attempts as they ran through the house screaming like little kids having the time of their lives sending feathers flying everywhere. When Baki came over to bring a message from the Kazekage he was nearly run over by the two rampaging kids armed with pillows. When he asked Yashamaru what was going on he explained it to him and also added that he was quite happy it was pillow's they were running around with and in comparison to when they first started, they were keeping it down.

Once the house looked like there had been a blizzard inside and all the pillows were pretty flat they played hide and seek. Gaara did his best to try and find Yoshiko without asking for the sands help and only asked for its help once when she had managed to hide herself on top of the bookshelf where he couldn't see her.

"Dinner time!" The two of them ran to the kitchen, Gaara leading the way.

"What's for dinner?" Gaara asked as he pulled his chair out.

"Well since you have a friend over I thought pizza with ice cream for dessert would be nice." Both Gaara and Yoshiko agreed to this whole heartedly. Yashamaru read to them in Gaara's room as they sat on their beds eating ice cream in their pajamas. After Yashamaru went to bed Yoshiko turned off the overhead light and tilted Gaara's bed side lamp to make shadow puppets.

"Who taught you all these fun things?" Gaara asked as she made the bird hop across the wall.

"Mostly from my mom, she show's me stuff like this whenever dad's away. She also teaches me to sing too."

"You mean like lullabies?" He asked looking at her, mothers were supposed to sing there children to sleep, or so he had heard. His mother was dead and he never slept, plus he was sure Yashamaru couldn't sing anyway.

"Um, something like that. She sings me to sleep, but she also teaches me other songs as well.

"Could you sing me a lullaby?" Gaara asked hopefully. Yoshiko yawned widely as she propped the lamp back up.

"I think if I sung a lullaby at this point I'd fall asleep."

"Well not a lullaby then, just… something like one or… your favorite song?" He asked hopefully.

"Ok then." She sat back and propped up the pillows behind her. She thought for a moment then breathed deep.

_Child of the wilderness  
Born into emptiness  
Learn to be lonely  
Learn to find your way in darkness_

Who will be there for you  
Comfort and care for you  
Learn to be lonely  
Learn to be your one companion

Never dreamed that out in the world  
There are arms to hold you  
You've always known  
Your heart was on it's own

So laugh in your loneliness  
Child of the wilderness  
Learn to be lonely  
Learn to love life that is lived alone

Learn to be lonely  
Life can be lived

_Life can be loved_

_Alone…_

Gaara laid with his head on his pillow the words of the song still echoing through his mind not realizing at first that the song had ended. The soft gentle flow of the song had left him almost mesmerized, the words of the song…

"Yoshiko?" when she didn't answer he rolled over onto his side to look at her. She lay with her head back against the wall eyes closed. He smiled seeing she was asleep. He called the sand to move her carefully so that she lay down on her bed instead of sitting up on it then draped the blanket over her. After a moments thought he tucked the dolls in with her. He sat back on his bed and looked out the window at the starry night sky. _There are arms to hold you…_ it was strange but somehow the song made him feel somewhat peaceful. He decided that he should defiantly ask Yoshiko to teach him the words to that song. He lay down on his stomach and pulled his pillow under his chin and positioned himself so he could watch Yoshiko sleep and began imagining what she was dreaming about. He imagined her in a large forest, like the ones he saw pictures of in his books, a large forest with lots of flowers and birds and animals. Gaara smiled at his imaginary dream and wondered if her dreams were anything like what he imagined. He decided he should ask her about dreams in the morning.

---------

Authors note: Yay! Hope this chapter's alright, Yoshiko's song doesn't belong to me, it belongs to Beyonce Knowles and I couldn't think of a song that fitted little Gaara better hope you all like it, see you next chapter!


	5. Secret base

Authors note: Thanks to everyone for all the reviews! Yes even the ones with threats p don't worry I didn't take it seriously And yet as happy as I was its taken till now to update… I'm so sorry! Please feel free to knock me one for it, only after I'm done beating myself up for it first. I can blame many things for the cause of this… mainly its 'cause I didn't have the internet. Yeah lost it till this last week… really sucked X(. And so for all of the people who for some reason obviously like my fanfic, I shall update for you! And without further hesitation I give you ch. 5!

-------Secret Base-----

Gaara spent the entire night watching over Yoshiko, wondering what she might be dreaming about. Yashamaru had told him about two different types of dreams; normal dreams which he said were nice, and nightmares, which were scary. He hoped she wasn't having a scary dream. She looked so peaceful lying there that he guessed not. He continued to silently watch over her till she rolled over and gave a wide yawn. Gaara scooted forward slightly on his bed and watched her closely, she stretched again and blinked her eyes open.

"Good morning." Gaara said in a soft happy voice remembering that Yashamaru didn't like Gaara to be too loud in the morning.

"Morning…"she mumbled. Her eyes glanced around as if she was looking for something. "What time is it?" she mumbled softly sounding like she was still half asleep. Gaara looked around and grabbed his clock off his bedside table and showed it to her.

"It's this time." He said still not exactly sure how to read time.

"Wow, I slept in." She gave a happy smile and curled up under the covers as if she was content to lie snug under the blankets in the safety of her friend's house out of her fathers reach. Gaara paused for a few seconds watching her.

"Yoshiko?"

"I'm still awake…" she mumbled.

"What did you dream about?"

"Hmm?"

"What did you dream about? What was it like?" Yoshiko opened her eyes partly to look up at him slightly confused. She then remembered he never slept so obviously never dreamed.

"My dream… I was in a maze, although in one of my books they're called labyerinthes or something like that..." Gaara nodded giving her his full attention. "There was stone everywhere, and I didn't know which way I was supposed to go, that's the thing about those places, you can get lost and never come out."

"Why?" Gaara asked not sure why someone would make something they couldn't get out of.

"It was meant to keep people from getting to the center, that's what it was like in my book anyway."

"Why where you there?" he whispered not sure if he should interrupt her with his question.

"I was trying to get away from something, but I couldn't find the way out to get away."

"You didn't want to get to the center?" She giggled.

"I wasn't sure where I was going; I just wanted to get out so I kept running not sure where I was going." Before Gaara could ask her any more about her dream his bedroom door creaked open slightly and his uncle peaked in.

"Ah good, you're awake, who'd like pancakes for breakfast?" both of the children scrambled quickly to untangle themselves from the sheets and bolted down the stairs past Yashamaru who quickly held the door open and sidestepped so that he wouldn't get knocked over. Once downstairs the two of them began trying to set the table as Yashamaru began making the pancakes. Due to everything being on a high shelf Gaara ended up getting the sand to reach for everything for them and they just placed them on the table.

"These are great, what are these?" Yoshiko asked as they sat down and started eating. Gaara looked at Yoshiko confused.

"Pancakes, doesn't your mom or dad make them for you?" She shook her head.

"Nah, we have to make our own breakfast, dad says so." Gaara looked at the pancake he was currently eating and wondered why Yoshiko wasn't made pancakes like he was. _She'll just have to come over here more often so she can have pancakes_ Gaara thought to himself smiling. And as he thought as much, he said as much. Yashamaru raised an eyebrow and Yoshiko giggled.

"I can't come over here every morning for breakfast."

"Sure you can! Right Yashamaru?"

"It's not just up to me, its up to her parents as well." Gaara looked down at his plate and continued eating his pancake; he didn't like the fact that anything Yoshiko did had to be decided by her father. "What are you two going to do today?" Yashamaru asked trying to change the subject. Gaara made an 'um' sound through a mouthful of pancake.

"I thought we might go play outside if that's ok." Yoshiko asked looking at Gaara. He nodded and swallowed his mouthful.

"We can go play outside, right Yashamaru?" Gaara asked as he reached for his glass of milk.

"Of course, you're going to play on the outskirts by the rock pillars right?" Yoshiko nodded.

Once breakfast was done and the two of them were dressed they gathered their things and headed out.

"How come we're playing outside? I don't mind, but don't you play there everyday?"

"Yeah I do, but I wanted to show you my secret base."

"Secret base?" Yoshiko nodded and Gaara's mind was flooded with the pictures of secret bases he had seen in his books. They were mostly in large trees high off the ground, no wait those were tree houses… perhaps it was the wooden house made by the parents on the ground… no wait didn't the boy's usually say girls weren't allowed? No that couldn't be it either. Which ever one it was they all sounded fun and exciting, from what Yashamaru had read to him they were secret safe hiding places where kids planed fun things and sometimes spent the night telling scary stories. In the end with Gaara continually picking up his pace it nearly ended up being a race there. Once there over on the pillar where Yoshiko usually sat she asked Gaara if he could make a platform and take them down the side of the pillar. "I usually climb down, but I didn't bring my rope and stuff."

"So we want to go all the way down?" Gaara asked as he formed a platform of sand big enough for the two of them to stand on just off the edge of the pillar.

"No, just part of the way, I'll tell you when to stop." Gaara nodded and slowly began lowering them down not wanting to go too fast and miss the secret base. After a few moments, a little over a third of the way down the pillar she asked him to stop. Reaching forward she moved the fabric that was draped across the large hole in the side of the pillar. Gaara made an 'oo' sound; he hadn't noticed it at first because the fabric was nearly identical to the sand around it. Yoshiko jumped off Gaara's sand platform into the opening and waved Gaara to follow her. Looking inside Gaara found it looked almost like a bedroom. There were colorful pictures stuck up on the walls which seemed to lead at least half way into the pillar. The light followed in behind lighting up the room as best it could. On what looked like a bed with sky blue sheets and a pillow at the head Yoshiko set down her bag and took out her toys and placed them on the bed. As she did Gaara looked over to what looked like a dresser carved out of rock. On it sat a picture of Yoshiko and her family standing together smiling. Some books lay stacked next to the picture along with a wooden box.

"My mom gave me that box." Gaara yanked back the hand that had been about to touch it. Was it precious? Yashamaru always told him not to touch precious things or they might break. Smiling Yoshiko carefully picked it up and sat on her bed with it, Gaara sat next to her. There were carvings all over the box, of horses, birds, cats, and some other animals Gaara hadn't seen in any of his books.

"It's beautiful." Gaara said as he carefully traced a hand over the carvings. After a moment he looked up at her confused. "Yoshiko, why don't you have any of this in your room at home? Why is it all hidden here?" Yoshiko looked at her box, sad for a moment.

"About a year ago, papa said I wasn't allowed to have any stuff like this, he tried to throw it all away saying 'a ninja doesn't need stuff like this' this is what I managed to save. I hide it here where he can't get it." Gaara didn't understand, he just couldn't seem to grasp _why_. So rather than try and wonder he asked her what was in the box. She smiled and scooted back on the bed slightly and opened it. When she did a faint tune came from it and two little figures that seemed to be dancing, turned slowly with the tune. The first thing she took out was a small sea shell and told him about the time his mother promised to take her to see the ocean. Next was a clear crystal that when held up to the light caused rainbows to form on the walls. Gaara looked and listened with interest at each thing she took out of the box. The last thing she took out was a half melted candle which she said had been from her last birthday. As she looked at it in her hands tears began to roll down her cheeks.

"Yoshiko? Are you alright?" she forced a smile and nodded.

"I'm fine, it's just… well next year I'll be eight, and that means I'll have to start going to the ninja academy…"

"That's great! Right? You said you wanted to be a ninja… right?" Gaara asked when she didn't respond right away.

"My dad wants me to be a ninja, along with my sisters. Mom said he made some kind of promise or something to help make the best weapons for the village."

"What do weapons have to do with you?" Gaara asked confused. Yoshiko looked thoughtful for a moment before continuing.

"My dad said something about ninja's needing to be the perfect tool for the village…" Neither of them knew what to think about that, to them a tool was like a hammer or a kunai, and if ninja's needed weapons… didn't that mean that they weren't weapons? They didn't think on it for too long, they couldn't make sense of it so they decided to forget it. Gaara thought back to what Yoshiko said earlier about her dad wanting her to be a ninja as she packed her things back into the musical box. Did that mean she didn't want to be a ninja? Before Yoshiko closed the lid to the box he quickly put his hand out.

"What song is that?" Gaara asked looking at the box curiously.

"I don't remember all of it, just some of it. My mom used to sing it to me but she sings to me so rarely know… I think it used to go… _hold me whatever lies beyond this morning is a little later on, regardless of warnings the future doesn't scare me at all…_ I can't remember the rest."

"It sounds pretty…" Yoshiko smiled for a moment then closed the lid once the tune had reached its end and before it could start again. Looking around Gaara noticed a mask hanging on one of the walls. It was white with red marks on it; it looked somewhat like a cat face. "Oh that's a mask I got at the fair ages ago, it's supposed to be a mask that helps you sneak around without anyone seeing you."

"Really?" Gaara asked his eyes going wide at the mask. If he had such a mask he could walk around without people running from it. "Where is the fare? Can I get a mask like that too?" Yoshiko giggled.

"Sure, they're supposed to be coming to the main city this week and staying until Sunday."

"They'll leave on a sunny day?" Yoshiko couldn't help but laugh. She explained to him what the fair was like and how much fun she had had that day with her mom and sisters. When Gaara asked why her father wasn't there she simply said that he had been gone all week on a mission. The more she told him about it… the games, the stores, the different types of food, all the people, the shows, the colored lights exploding in the sky… he _had_ to go; however when he asked if they could go she looked a bit hesitant.

"Pleeeeeeeeeaseeee?" he asked giving her the biggest puppy eyes he could manage. "If I wear the mask no one will see me, and if we buy you one too no one will see you either!" she was about to shake her head so Gaara pleaded again placing long 'pretties' in front. At his fifth pretty pretty please he thought he was going to have to try something else when Yoshiko sighed and placed her chin in her palm while she rested her elbow on her knee. He stopped short and stayed quiet like he did with Yashamaru hoping he had won his friend over as he waited impatiently shifting slightly in his seat waiting for her to say something.

"I guess… if we're really sneaky-" Gaara didn't let her finish the sentence as he tackle hugged her. "Ah! Ahah! But come on we've gotta make sure we know what we're going to do, or how were even going to get there." They spend the next couple of minutes planning everything out together. They both decided that they had to use the sand without being seen to get there; they'd both need masks, and hats possibly, Gaara agreed with Yoshiko that his red hair could be a giveaway. They were almost done with their planning when they heard a low rumbling sound outside. Both children curious as to what it was left the secret base and stepped out on a sand platform that Gaara created as they leapt from the doorway.

"How do you usually get there?" Gaara asked as he quickly raised them up.

"I have rope and climbing stuff at home that I bring anytime I want to go in. I don't go too often 'cause I'm worried someone might find it."

"And then it wouldn't be a secret anymore right?"

"Right!" Yoshiko said giving a nod of her head. As they landed on top of the pillar they looked around to see if they could spot something unusual that might have made that rumbling sound. High on the horizon in the opposite direction of the village the sky was darkening high up, not where one would expect from a sandstorm. Although it was only because of what Gaara was, what his mind was telling him; that told him that it wasn't a sand storm. Neither children could tell by simply looking, but Gaara said, and Yoshiko believed. At first it seemed to be a mere streak of darkness between the blue sky and the golden sandy earth. As they watched the sky continued to darken, the inky blackness seemed to be stretching towards them sending out a blanket that seemed to threaten to engulf the whole sky if allowed.

"Can you stop it?" Yoshiko whispered.

"I dunno…" Gaara whispered back even quieter. The children felt the need to be quiet lest the creature in the sky heard them. They had both silently agreed it was a monster; something that big and scary just _had_ to be a monster.

"What should we do?" Yoshiko asked leaning towards Gaara to whisper in his ear.

"Let's go ask my uncle." Yoshiko nodded fiercely and the two of them turned and fled. The trip back took longer than it should have; both children took the rooftop route via help of Gaara's sand which should've made the trip quicker except for the constant pauses to look back to see that it was still there, moving closer. Finally they reached Gaara's home. The two of them jumped down to the balcony and ran down the stairs with Gaara shouting as loud as he could all the way.

"YASHAMARUUUUU!" on the fifth shout after the two of them had already run through the house looking and finding no one Gaara began to get scared.

"Don't worry; we'll come up with a plan." Yoshiko whispered confidently. Gaara turned to look at her.

"How come you're not scared?" he asked almost feeling like he was going to cry. Yoshiko looked at him for a moment as if the answer was obvious and she was wondering if he really didn't know.

"Because you're here." She stated simply still keeping her voice soft. It was Gaara's turn to give the blank look.

"Because of me?" he asked certain he hadn't heard right but Yoshiko nodded.

"You're stronger than a monster, so you can beat this right? I know you can." Gaara wasn't sure what to do with all this belief and trust that was suddenly and unexpectedly placed on him. He could only stare at her in disbelief. Not only was this girl his friend, but she trusted him too? He was brought out of his daze as the room started getting darker. Running upstairs to the balcony the children looked up at the darkening sky as the dark black clouds began to cover the sky above them.

"Those aren't normal clouds." Yoshiko whispered. Gaara shook his head.

"Clouds are supposed to be small and white, this one's too big. I bet it's a monster cloud."

"You can beat it right?" Yoshiko said her head tilted back looking directly up at the spreading darkness above them. Gaara gulped looking above him. Sure he knew a thing or two about monsters… it was why he never ever slept, it was why he was told never to sleep; but this seemed much bigger…

"Perhaps it's nice…" Gaara whispered looking up at it. At that moment there was a bright flash of lightning followed by a loud roar of thunder. Both Gaara and Yoshiko screamed as loud as they could and bolted back into the house and flew down the stairs. As they raced through the living room not looking where they were going they ran smack solid into something and went falling over with it.

"What's with all this screaming?" looking up Gaara saw Yashamaru lying beneath them. Immediately Gaara threw his arms around his uncle and began crying about the monster outside, Yoshiko crying with him although she didn't attach herself to Yashamaru's neck, something the uncle was grateful for. Yashamaru chuckled.

"It's not a monster."

"It is!" the children cried in unison.

"We heard it roar!"

"It's big and scary, just like a monster!"

"'Cause that's what it is!"

"Actually, they're rain clouds." Yashamaru tried to explain while attempting to dislodge Gaara from his neck.

"But clouds are supposed to be small and white." Gaara nodded in agreement.

"All the ones I've seen are tiny and small, like dots." As another roar of thunder peeled through the air the children screamed again and clung to the man tighter. Yashamaru sighed; he knew something like this was bound to happen when he noticed the clouds gathering in the sky. Gaara had never seen the rain before, so he wouldn't know what was happening. He had returned home early in hopes of finding him there so that he could tell him it was safe so he wouldn't get scared. He didn't know what would happen if Gaara got scared, but he had a good bet he didn't want to find out. If Gaara suddenly got the idea he wanted to try and 'fight back' against this 'monster' might just get a bit tricky.

"Alright you two, lets go to my room, we need to get some stuff ok?" he said trying to pry Gaara's grip from his neck so he could breath.

"Monster fighting stuff?" Gaara asked reluctantly letting go of his safety hold on his uncle's neck and clung to his shirt instead intending to be carried.

"Rain isn't a monster." He said simply as picked up Yoshiko and carried both of them into his bedroom and sat them both down on the bed. As he began to search through his room the rain started coming down even harder outside. The two children still not convinced that something so loud and scary couldn't be a monster huddled together.

"Here we are." Yashamaru said pulling out what looked to be a black piece of fabric.

"What's that?" Gaara asked pointing to it still keeping one arm wrapped around Yoshiko as she clung to his shirt peering over her shoulder to see what it was.

"It's called a raincoat. I needed one when I went to the Village of the Rain. When I was there the rain was much worse than this, it was coming down so hard we could barely see an inch in front of us. We wore these to help keep dry." Gaara and Yoshiko clambered over the bed to get a better look at the raincoat. "I only have one but its big enough for the both of you to fit under, what do you think?"

A few moments later the three of them were back standing in the doorway to the balcony, this time both Gaara and Yoshiko carefully had the raincoat held over their heads. Yashamaru stepped out into the rain first to show that it was safe. Slowly, tiny footsteps at a time, they edged their way out onto the balcony and into the rain. Yoshiko made an 'eep!' noise when the rain started thudding on top of the rain coat but when nothing happened they continued till they were in the center of the balcony. After a moment of standing in the rain looking out at it all, it started not to seem so scary. Gingerly Gaara stuck a hand out into the rain, when the sand first blocked his hand Yoshiko stuck out her hand. Seeing nothing happen to Yoshiko his fear ebbed as did the sand around his hand. They looked at each other and giggled before leaving the cover of the raincoat to rush into the rain. They ran and jumped around laughing as Yashamaru watched stepping back to the doorframe. It was almost unbelievable as to how much his young charge had changed. Was his sister's son really capable of… before he would not have even contemplated it but now? For some reason seeing him laughing and having fun pained him but he simply pushed it to the side. His sister would have wanted him to take care of her boy as if he was his own and that's what he planed to do. Although what to do next he wasn't sure, perhaps… no, that was never really an option… or was it? He would have to talk to the Kazekage about this first.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Authors note: ARGH! Sorry that took so long X( thank you all for not killing me :-p please send me smiles 'cause they always get me updating faster. Even though it doesn't seem like it sometimes… it really does!


	6. Trouble with family

Authors Note: Hey all! Told you I'd update quickly hehe :D that's what you get for reviewing, and demanding :) but seriously, thanks tons for reviews :) and as a token of my thanks… I give you the next chapter!

------Trouble with family------

Yashamaru called them in shortly after not wanting them to catch colds. After they had changed into dry clothes he sat them down and told them stories about countries that had rain all the time or places where it never stopped snowing or places where all different kinds of weather happened depending on what time of year it was. The children listened in wonder hanging onto every word their imagination wild with ideas and possibilities after just having experienced rain first hand. It wasn't until the clock began to chime five that Yoshiko realized what time it was and how little time she had to get home. Gaara was upset to say the least; he didn't want her to go… not when they had been having so much fun.

"Gaara-sama, why don't you escort Yoshiko home?" Yashamaru offered before Gaara could start protesting. He nodded solemnly as he followed her up to his room to gather up all her things back into her bag.

"Gaara?"

"Hm?"

"Do you think we'll ever get to see places like that? See snow and hail and the ocean?" Gaara thought for a moment then nodded.

"Yeah, when we're ninja's we'll get missions and travel all over everywhere and see everything." Yoshiko looked at him longingly as if hoping beyond hope that he was telling the truth.

"Promise?" She asked her voice verging on pleading. Gaara looked at her uncertain for a moment but nodded and placed his hand on his chest for added emphases like he had seen Baki do on occasions.

"I promise." He said also trying to mimic how serious Baki had looked at the time, and then he held out his pinky to her believing it to be a bigger way to make sure he kept a promise. "Pinky promise." Yoshiko smiled and locked her pinky with his.

"Pinky promise."

A short while later, under the shelter of a sand umbrella that shielded them from the rain as it began soften its decent, the two of them walked towards Yoshiko's house. The clouds were beginning to part as they turned down the street that led to Yoshiko's home, luckily the streets were practically empty as most people had taken shelter from the rain. Suddenly Yoshiko stopped in her tracks and grabbed Gaara's shoulder tightly. Gaara had to suppress the sand quickly as it had reacted to Yoshiko's tight grip.

"Yoshiko-chan what…" Yoshiko pointed past Gaara and his Gaze followed where she pointed. High up in the sky above the rooftops but just seemingly below the clouds was an arc of color that seemed to bend down from an opening in the clouds to reach down to the earth.

"That's a raining bow right?" Yoshiko asked looking up at it.

"Wow... a real Raining bow… I haven't seen one." They stood mouths agape for a moment staring at the translucent arc of colors before Yoshiko remembered what was hastening her homeward away from what had been the most fun she had had in her entire life back to her usual everyday life… at least her father shouldn't be home till later that tonight. Once they reached Yoshiko's house they said their goodbyes each promising to meet the day after next at the rock pillars then waved at each other till Gaara turned the corner and Yoshiko walked through the front door. Yoshiko gave a happy sigh as she slung her bag off her shoulder and was about to head upstairs to her bedroom when something moved out of the corner of her eye. Spinning around she saw her mother standing by the kitchen window which looked out the front of the house.

"Mommy… mommy I…"

"What do you think you were doing? You could have been killed…" The woman whispered her face tight as she looked at the girl in disbelief.

"No, mommy I promise he's not a monster I-"

"What kind of fool do you think I am… he's given us all enough proof that-"

"He's not! Isn't my being alive and his friend proof that he isn't?" Her mother just looked at her like she was insane for saying that she was friends with that monster. She shook her head.

"I don't care what you say, adults always know best. You're just lucky your father wasn't here, if he was I…" before she finished the sentence Yoshiko had run over and had wrapped her arms around her mother's leg.

"Please mommy… I promise its ok, don't tell daddy I'll be good, I'll be the best little girl ever I… he's my only friend mommy and I'm his only friend. Please mommy… please?" She looked up at her mother, eyes pleading, doing her best not to cry. Her father had always told her only the weak cried, so she always did her best not to especially when her parents were around. Caught between her daughter's innocent request and the wrath she knew they would both face if her husband found out she looked into her youngest daughter's eyes and gave a reluctant nod.

"Make sure that your father never, _ever_ finds out… you understand?" she whispered harshly almost as if he might be hiding somewhere in the room. Yoshiko nodded fiercely and hugged her mother tight as her mother rested a hand on her daughters head a blank expression on her face. In truth she wasn't sure if she liked the fact that her youngest daughter was befriending a monster however she couldn't help but think that maybe…

---

Unaware of anything other than the joy he felt of having so much fun Gaara ran home as fast as he could sand umbrella still following above him. He was smiling from ear to ear as his feet seemed to fly over the ground he never remembered feeling so light. He spread his arms out to either side of him as if pretending to fly. The weight that he usually felt pressing down on him that sometimes felt so heavy that he might never get up again was gone and seemed to be replaced with something lighter than air that filled his chest and overflowed throughout him making him feel like there was nothing he couldn't do. Once back at home Yashamaru wasn't sure what to do with Gaara's over-joyousness. He didn't seem to stop or slow from the moment he got home. He ran throughout the house arms still spread till the sand gathered at the soles of his shoes lifting him up to run along the walls and ceiling before he then began rebounding and jumping to and from each piece of furniture in the house from tables and chairs to beds and couches. Yashamaru tried to get him to calm down but to no avail. He wasn't really sure how to deal with Gaara when he was like this mainly due to the fact that he had never been like this before. He took a break from chasing him up and over the house to take a note from a messenger bird that had been fluttering at the window waiting to be let in. he glanced over at the note quickly before tackling Gaara down as he ran past yelling and laughing at the top of his lungs. Gaara panted looking around for a moment wondering what had stopped him. Looking up behind him he grinned up at Yashamaru still laughing slightly.

"Gaara-Sama, listen to me for a moment ok?" Gaara nodded still grinning. "I am going to see your father quickly; he has requested he see me. I should be home by dinner but I'll send Baki over just in case ok." Gaara gave a little laugh.

"Ok Yashamaru, will you ask him if I can see my brother and sister?" Yashamaru tried not to wince, he had hoped that his young charge didn't remember that promise… but perhaps now with things going so well it might not be too bad of an idea.

"I will see what I can do." Gaara smiled up at his uncle throwing his arms around his neck in an almost strangling hug. Once he was detached from his uncle's neck Yashamaru called up Baki and headed out after a minute of goodbyes and be goods to Gaara.

After a short while he stood at the large front doors which lead to the room where Kazekage sat waiting for him. Straightening he pushed the doors open and stepped inside letting the doors shut softly behind him. Walking forward he stopped a few feet before the leader of his village and knelt down and bowed before him.

"Yashamaru." At the mention of his name he raised his head from floor level and sat back on his haunches placing his hands on his lap. "What have you to report? I want to know what progress is being made."

"He seems to be becoming more stable as time passes. Having someone his own age who isn't afraid of him seems to be helping greatly."

"I hope you are not becoming too attached; he is intended to be a weapon and a weapon only. This simply will make him easier to control."

"I have not forgotten." Yashamaru responded not liking the idea that the Kazekage thought he was getting attached to the monster who killed his beloved sister. He hadn't forgotten. "He requests to see his siblings. I thought it might be a good idea for them to start to know each other since you plan for them to be team mates." The Kazekage didn't respond right away, instead he thought it over for a moment.

"Two days from now he will stay at their house." Kazekage had them live separately not wanting his first two children, who he was working so hard on training, to be killed. Once Gaara had gotten control of the Shukaku he would join Temari and Kankuro as the ultimate weapon in the team that would bring attention back to the sand village.

"I understand. Do you require me to be there with him?"

"Yes, you and Baki will be there in my place. If you feel necessary, invite the girl to come also. While I will not be where you will see, I will watch from a distance to see if things are truly progressing as well as you say." Yashamaru shuddered inwardly and said a silent prayer that his young charge would not act up on the one day his father decided to look over him.

"I understand."

--

Two days passed quickly for Gaara. He was anxious and nervous all at the same time. He hadn't had the chance to meet up with Yoshiko to invite her to come with him and he was a little nervous of meeting his brother and sister the first time. Gaara clung his teddy bear so tightly Yashamaru thought he might tear it if he wasn't careful. He carried Gaara in his arms in a way that the backpack on Gaara's back didn't make him struggle to hold him. Once at the front door, after a moment or two, Yashamaru dislodged Gaara from his shirt and put him down. As Yashamaru unlocked the door and opened it Gaara swallowed hard and seriously considered retreating. What if they didn't like him? So many people were afraid of him… what would he do if his own brother and sister were afraid of him too? Gaara wasn't sure he could handle something that hadn't even happened yet, something he didn't even know was going to happen.

"Come along Gaara-sama." With slow tiny footsteps Gaara began edging forward till his uncle, not wanting to wait all day, gave him a little bit of a push to hurry him in the door. Once shut behind him Gaara decided he couldn't think of running anymore. He had wanted to meet his brother and sister for ages, what was stopping him now? He just had to keep control of his sand, just like he did when around Yoshiko. It shouldn't be that hard right?

"What if they don't like me?" Gaara whispered in a small timid voice as his tiny fingers wrapped around his uncles.

"Don't worry Gaara-sama; they are looking forward to seeing you. I told them you were coming to play with them today, you'll all have lots of fun so just try to have fun with your brother and sister."

"Ah there you are Yashamaru."

"Baki, where are Temari and Kankuro?" Baki jerked his thumb to the back door.

"Playing outside." Yashamaru nodded and began walking to the back door Gaara positioning himself directly behind him walking step by step with his uncle making his uncle have to try not to loose his balance. As he peaked around his uncle he saw a girl with yellow hair done up in a ponytail like fashion like Yoshiko had except there were two on either side of her head with her hair spiking out slightly. She wore a blue shirt and blue shorts. She was kicking a ball back and forth with a boy with brown spiky hair who was dressed in mostly black. The girl Gaara guessed was Temari caught the ball and the two of them walked over to their uncle when he called out to them.

"Temari, Kankuro, I'd like you to meet your little brother Gaara." Gaara took a little peak out from behind Yashamaru as Temari and Kankuro leaned to the side slightly to try and see him.

"Hi…" he mumbled still mostly behind his uncles leg.

"Hey." Temari said with a smile while Kankuro just seemed to squint at him.

"Kankuro?" Yashamaru prompted.

"Yeah hey…" he mumbled not taking his eyes off Gaara.

"Well I'll leave you three to get to know each other better." Before Gaara could object his wall of protection disappeared behind him into the house.

"Ow hey what was that for?" looking back around from the door in which his uncle disappeared Kankuro was rubbing his arm and Temari looked to be scolding him.

"You're not being nice."

"Yeah well neither are you."

"You asked for it."

"Did not!" Kankuro looked at Temari defiantly as she glowered down at him. "Well he's just so sort."

"You were short once…" They glared at each other a moment more before Kankuro growled 'fine' and went to go grab the ball.

"You want to play? We can play monkey in the middle – or we can just kick it back and fort." He said quickly as Temari seemed about to hit him on the arm again. Gaara nodded and placed his bear down. The three of them stood in a triangle like shape and began kicking it from one to another.

"So how's it like living with uncle Yashamaru?" Temari asked as she kicked the ball lightly to Gaara, trying to start a conversation.

"He's nice…" Gaara said still feeling a little shy as he turned to kick the ball to Kankuro.

"You kick like a pansy, kick it harder next time." Kankuro said as he kicked it to Temari.

"Be nicer!"

"Why should I be!"

"Because he's your little brother and if you don't I'll start kicking the ball to you!" Kankuro gulped and didn't say anything as Gaara kicked the ball a little harder to him. As Kankuro kicked it to Temari Temari tried to come up with a conversation again. Baki had told them he was coming over and had asked them to be nice and try to be friends with their little brother. Temari being the oldest felt like it was her job to make sure it happened; especially since Kankuro never seemed very helpful especially when it came to dealing with little kids.

"Have you played kickball before? Like on teams?" she asked kicking it back to him.

"No… it's just usually me and a friend…" Gaara replied still feeling shy.

"Oh cool you've got a friend, are they going to come over?"

"Um… I wanted to ask but I didn't get a chance to."

"Aw that's too bad, maybe next time?"

"Kick it too me as hard as you can!" Kankuro shouted before Gaara kicked it to him again. Gaara gave a tiny nod and swung his foot back and gathered a small amount of sand around the soul of his shoe for extra force like he did with Yoshiko. Since Kankuro was older than him he figured he should put more force behind it just to be sure, he figured maybe Kankuro would like him if he kicked it hard enough. With that much thought compressed into the time it took him to draw a breath then kick forward with as much as he and the thin layer of sand could muster. Hitting the ball at an odd angle caused the ball to fly at an angle towards Kankuro who quickly raised his hands to stop it. Unfortunately he wasn't fast enough and the ball hit him smack in the face.

"Arg!"

"Kankuro are you ok?" Temari asked as he placed his face in his hands as if trying to stop the pain.

"I'm sorry you said-" Gaara stopped as Kankuro glared over his fingers at him.

"I'm gonna kill you!"

"AAAHHHHHH!"

"Get back here runt!"

"Kankuro leave him alone! He didn't mean it!"

-------

Authors note: And thus ends another chapter please send me smiles I'll update faster if you do. And I actually have free time now so I'll probably update quickly anyway :)


	7. Family Time

Authors note: So fast! I barely update and I've got like reviews and even a cookie! hugs cookie then eats it talk about taking me by happy surprise you all rule, seriously and in my uber happy mood I wrote the next chapter Tada!

----Family Time----

"I want you to watch over them for awhile, there's something I need to get quickly." Baki looked at Yashamaru as if he were nuts.

"You expect me to be fine here by myself with the three of them?" True Gaara was usually fine on his own as long as he could keep an eye on him; the same could be said for Temari. He needed a sharp eye for Kankuro to catch him before he did something that would make Temari mad that he would end up regretting for a few days before trying again. But all three of them at the same time? He wasn't sure it was possible to watch them all at once; at least nothing had happened… yet.

"I will be gone and back before you or they know it. And the sooner I leave the sooner I can get back." Baki frowned looking at the door that led to the backyard not sure about the others or what he should do if they did find out or Kankuro did something to make Gaara mad. Before Baki could say any more Yashamaru nodded to him and left.

Baki sighed and wondered if maybe he should bring them inside to do something instead of being outside. Opening the backdoor slightly he saw them kicking the ball back and forth with one another. He shut the door partly but not completely, he wanted to hear what was going on outside just in case.

He was about to go to the kitchen to get something ready for them for lunch when Gaara ran through the back door at top speed screaming Kankuro not far behind him demanding him to stop with Temari right behind him telling him to stop chasing their little brother. Before Baki could blink Gaara, not knowing where he was going ran down one corridor, through a door Baki heard bang open three times before he heard them running through another door and back through the living room Gaara still screaming, Kankuro yelling with his arms reached out in front of him ready to strangle the moment he caught Gaara and Temari doing her best to gain on Kankuro. Baki tried calling out to Kankuro to get him to stop chasing Gaara but he didn't have enough time before Gaara was off back through the same doors back in the living room then out again. There was no way he could grapple all three of them at once like that, they'd just be in range of each other and he'd end up in the middle of it.

As they were making their second journey through the living room Temari reached and grabbed something off the table as she ran past it hoping whatever she had grabbed could be used as a weapon to deter Kankuro from his quest to pummel their younger brother.

"Kankuro! Stop right now or I'll-" Temari stopped short when she looked at what she had grabbed. It was a hand fan she had wanted that Yashamaru had gotten for her, not what one would call a weapon… but it's what she had for the moment. Lunging forward just barely enough to close the gap between her and Kankuro; bringing fan up she brought it down as fast and hard as she could manage. With a loud smack it connected with Kankuro's head causing him to yelp in surprise and pain.

"What did you do that for?!" he asked stopping, holding onto his head.

"You were going to hurt Gaara!" Gaara has taken refuge under the kitchen table which was where the runaround had stopped when Temari had whapped Kankuro.

"I wasn't going to hurt him much…"

"That's beside the point!" Temari shouted bringing the fan down again to smack him hard on his hand.

"Ak! Temari quit it!" Kankuro whined shaking his hand while still keeping the other on his hand.

"He didn't mean it so you shouldn't hold it against him." She said shaking the fan at him.

"I think that's quite enough you three." Baki said glad the three had stopped running through the house. "You must learn to get along."

"But Baki!" Kankuro whined pointing back and forth to Temari and Gaara. "They started it!"

"We did not! You told Gaara to kick it too you hard as he could and he did!" Gaara continued to stay hunkered down under the table out of range of his older brother.

"I didn't tell him to kick the ball into my face!"

"It's your own fault for not catching it!"

"The two of you need to stop this-"

"He shouldn't have kicked it that hard!" Kankuro continued to shout ignoring Baki.

"That's enough!" he shouted causing Kankuro and Temari to stop and look at him.

"I expect better from both of you, don't act so childish." He said glaring down at both of them.

"Yes Baki." They both said hanging their heads slightly.

"Good." Before Baki could say more he heard a knock at the door. "I'll be right back, you three behave yourselves." As he left Gaara crawled out from under the table and timidly walked up to Kankuro.

"Um, Kankuro? I'm sorry I-"

"You little brat you got me in trouble!" He shouted whirling around just as Gaara immediately turned and fled.

"Kankuro he was trying to apologize! Kankuro get back here!" The race through the house began anew Kankuro after Gaara for a completely different reason, though Temari still chased Kankuro for the same reason.

"Well I thought they had settled down." Baki explained to Yashamaru as he watched the three of them run past screaming and shouting.

"It's alright; it's only to be expected with them growing up apart and all." Yashamaru said with a sigh.

"So is this her?" Baki asked looking next to Yashamaru. Yashamaru nodded.

"This is Yoshiko, Yoshiko this is Baki."

"Pleased to meet you."

"Well I don't know what good adding another one to the train will do…" Baki commented as they ran past again the three completely unaware that anything else was going on.

"I know lemme try." Yoshiko ran over and jumped on the couch and grabbed one of the pillows and waited poised on the couch ready to strike. She raised the pillow high above her head and just as Gaara was running past her she brought the pillow down swiftly to connect with Kankuro's crown throwing him off balance causing him to crash into the floor.

"Yoshiko!" Gaara had turned around when he heard Kankuro hit the floor and had been surprised as well as elated to see Yoshiko.

"Nice hit." Temari said smiling up at Yoshiko. "I'm Temari, this is Kankuro." She said nudging him with her foot. He simply groaned and wondered why everyone was picking on him; he only wanted to enact revenge on his little brother.

"This is Yoshiko." Gaara said quickly wanting to introduce his friend like he had seen other children do.

"Nice to meet you." They both said grinning at each other.

"I'm gonna kill the lot of you…" Kankuro mumbled into the floor.

"Gaara catch." Gaara managed to catch the pillow Yoshiko had tossed him. She grabbed another pillow from the couch as Temari grabbed one from the armchair. As Kankuro got up he was fast to notice he was outnumbered and unarmed. He quickly turned and ran as the two girls ran after him yelling while Gaara kept behind them just incase. Kankuro quickly ran into his room and grabbed both the pillows off of his bed.

"Ah hah!" he declared, just before he got hit square in the face by the pillow Yoshiko threw.

"Your reflexes suck Kankuro." Temari commented teasingly.

"Gaaah!" Kankuro lunged for Yoshiko who was now unarmed.

"Here!" Gaara quickly passed his pillow to Yoshiko who took it and swung it up just in time to block one of Kankuro's pillows. Gaara quickly moved around to grab the pillow Yoshiko threw. In short order they'd run out of his room and back downstairs again feathers flying everywhere. It didn't take long for the living room to be turned into a fluffy winter wonderland. Yashamaru and Baki had decided to stay out of the whole affair deciding to just be happy about the fact they were using soft fluffy pillows instead of something hard or fists like Kankuro had first seemed keen on.

Once the pillows had been reduced to relatively flat pillowcases the four children lay stretched out on the floor exhausted some hours later.

"Are you all done now?" Baki asked looking down at them. The four didn't even manage more than a noise as a response.

"Maybe you're not so bad after all runt." Kankuro managed to gasp as he still tried to get his breath back as he reached over and ruffled Gaara's hair. Gaara smiled at his older brother glad he wasn't mad anymore.

"I bet you all worked up an appetite didn't you?" Yashamaru asked. Kankuro was the only one able to moan 'food' while the others just made 'uh huh' sounds. Yashamaru chuckled as the four of them tried to pull themselves to their feet to follow Yashamaru into the kitchen. Who knew pillows could be such effective weapons? They all felt thoroughly beaten upon. At least as far as kids could consider. Yashamaru set a large plate of cookies and glasses of milk in front of everyone for an afternoon snack. The four of them ate, talked, and laughed getting to know each other better especially Gaara, Temari, and Kankuro. Yoshiko mainly stayed quiet unless directly spoken to. She may have been little but Gaara had told her how little he knew of his brother and sister and didn't want to take away the chance he had to talk to him.

Yashamaru had left after they had sat down to eat their snack despite Baki's great protest in his leaving again but she promised he would again be swift. True to his word shortly after he returned camera in hand. Baki gave a grin.

"Not a bad idea."

"Gaara always keeps a picture of his father, brother and sister by his bed; I thought perhaps it would be nice to add one of the three of them." Baki nodded. It took awhile, but since they had eaten all the cookies and drank their milk there was nothing to keep them at the table. Outside the four of them couldn't help but act accordingly to all the sugar they had just taken in.

"You just need to stand still for five seconds!" Baki nearly shouted starting to get frustrated as the three sand siblings mock wrestled each other. This time Kankuro had Gaara in a head lock and was giving him a noggie while Temari tried to pull his hand away from Gaara's head. Yoshiko stood beside Yashamaru who stood behind Baki doing her best not to laugh. Finally they stood in somewhat order that didn't look like they were about to fall over each other. With Temari's arms slung around their necks almost like she was about to put them in a head lock and they each had an arm slung around her the three of them grinned up at the camera. Baki quickly took the picture not wanting to loose this brief opportunity to take the picture. There was a quick flash and the standstill of siblings was immediately lost as Temari purposefully shifted her weight forward causing the other two to fall forward with her into the dirt. Yoshiko quickly ran over to join them again. Before Baki could put the camera away Gaara called out to him quickly.

"Baki! Can you take a picture of me and Yoshiko?" he asked wanting a picture of his only friend. Although now it almost seemed like his brother and sister were also something he might consider a friend. Baki nodded and Kankuro and Temari stepped back as Yoshiko and Gaara stood grinning up at the camera arms slung around each others shoulders making peace signs with both hands. Another flash and Kankuro was quick to tackle his little bother Temari not far behind coming to his rescue.

---

It was late when Yoshiko finally had to go home; Gaara hugged her tight and thanked her for coming. Yoshiko laughed and told him to have fun with his brother and sister. She waved widely to the three of them as she left with Yashamaru. The three of them slipped into their pajamas and snuggled into the sleeping bags that Baki had set out on the living room floor, once it had been cleared of all the feathers, so they could all sleep in the same room. Gaara didn't normally like lying down in bed or something that was like a bed, it usually prompted sleep which was something he made sure not to do. But this time it didn't seem so bad as that even with the lights turned off and Baki's orders to go to sleep both Temari and Kankuro stayed awake and kept talking. The three of them stayed up talking and laughing long into the night and nearly into the morning. Kankuro was the first to randomly fall asleep. It was random because he had been in the middle of a sentence, a joke in fact. Temari thought he had been pausing for effect before telling the punch line of a joke and got annoyed when he hadn't continued. After getting up and poking him a few times before declaring him dead, then having to reassure Gaara ten times over she had only meant dead asleep before he calmed down and stopped trying to shake Kankuro awake. She knew if he woke him up he'd get annoyed again. Whether or not he'd be awake to do anything was another matter but she didn't want to find out, she was getting too tired to want to do anything about it. In the end both of them were asleep, not that Gaara minded much. Though it was hard for him to stay quiet and contain the feeling he felt rising in his chest. The more he thought about it, the more it seemed like his brother and sister were now also his friends, so did that mean he now had three friends? He wasn't sure if family could be friends or not but the concept of having more than one friend seemed to be beyond his comprehension. He smiled as he looked at his sleeping siblings. Yashamaru had told him he would be a great ninja one day, a great asset to the village. He had no idea what an 'asset' was, but he had a pretty good idea of what a great ninja was. A great ninja was someone who protected people. Gaara nodded to himself and decided that if he was ever a great ninja, he would be sure to protect his brother and sister, and his best friend Yoshiko.

---

Back at her house Yoshiko was also still awake, but for a completely different reason. She tried to drown out the shouting and the yelling downstairs by curling up under her bed sheets and covering her head with her pillow pressing it down around her ears but it did little good. The only thing she hated worse than the shouting was the silence that came after it. She hated the eerie silence that followed it; the shouting would just stop suddenly and there would only be quiet. Something always happened in that silence or before to cause that silence. There was very little that ended the ongoing rage that her father got in sometimes, and it was never anything good. When her sisters had been on the receiving end of it one time after failing an important mission he had beaten them each severely. Neither of them could throw a kunai straight for a week nor even walk for three days since they had been so badly beaten. She knew her sisters were safe in bed, but this time it meant her mother was most likely on the receiving end of her fathers rage. Also no one ever knew if his rage would stop at the one causing it or if he ever simply thought they all were the cause of it he would simply take them one by one and repeat the process.

She stopped breathing the moment she heard his footsteps coming up the stairs. She froze rigid with fear eyes shut tight not daring to move. It seemed like an eternity but his footsteps finally passed her door and continued to his parent's bedroom. It wasn't until a few moments after he shut the door behind him that she finally released the air in her lungs and breathed again. She wanted desperately to go and see if her mother was alright, if she needed any help but at first she dared not move incase she invoked the wrath of her father when it was clear he was already in a bad mood.

Gathering up what little courage she had she dug out the ointment jar Gaara had given her that she kept under her mattress; probably the only thing she dared keep in her room rather than in her hideout. Grasping the jar in both hands she carefully snuck out of her room and crept down the stairs.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Authors note: hey all! Sorry I didn't update as fast as I thought I would, this fic's getting tricky but I'm not going to abandon it! So please send me smiles and I'll update ASAP! Till next time :).


	8. Waiting

Authors note: Eep! So many reviews and smiles XD you all rock thank you so much.  
Princess of Altea-170: hope this is quick enough!

Tainted-reflection-126: thanks I'm glad you liked it and didn't like Yoshiko's dad. Yay smiles thank you! Here's the update :)

Mariku-san: yay glad you think so

Ghostboy814: yay thankies :D here's an update!

isthisparadise: yes her dad does kinda deserve to be squished :) glad you liked the chase scene!

These are thanks just for the last chapter, thanks to everyone else too who reviewed on all the other chapters! I hope you all continue to read and enjoy. And review :) and as promised an update!

---Waiting---

Throughout the week Gaara went to the same spot on the rock pillars hoping to meet up with Yoshiko. She hadn't said when she would be there next so he didn't know when to meet her there. To rectify the problem he decided he would simply go there everyday to see if she would show up. Not only that but he had something he wished to give to Yoshiko. Baki had given him two pictures of him and Yoshiko, one for him to keep and one to give to her. He had placed his on his nightstand next to the one of him and his siblings and kept the other one in his backpack so he wouldn't leave it behind when he went to try and see Yoshiko.

On the fifth day of not seeing her he began to get upset and began to worry. This in turn worried Yashamaru as the sand acted in accordance to Gaara's moods even if it was unintentional. The sand would start stirring at his feet; even if he was inside the walls and floor were made of stone and would slowly begin to crack and break away even though it was just in little bits it was enough to worry his uncle. He tried to console Gaara saying she had to go through training just like everyone who wanted to become a ninja but for some reason he could not seem to grasp this only made Gaara worry more.

On the night of the sixth day Gaara went down to the rock pillars then made his way down to her secret hideout to see if she had been there. When he didn't find anything he left and practically ran all the way to her home in hopes of seeing her. He carefully and quietly snuck up the side of her house to peek in through her bedroom window. The bed was made obviously unslept in. Still uncertain as to when a person usually sleeps he wasn't sure if she should or was still awake. Getting the sand to unlock the window he carefully slipped in and snuck over to the bedroom door and carefully opened it. The light was on downstairs in the kitchen and he could hear someone talking. Sliding out of the bedroom keeping to the wall he walked over to the top of the stairs and peaked down around the corner. There was a woman whom Gaara assumed was Yoshiko's mother slumped forward on the kitchen table her arms splayed out above her head which rested on the table almost like she was sleeping there. Thinking she might be asleep Gaara was about to creep downstairs to see if he could find anyone when he heard someone running towards him. Yoshiko was making a dash for the stairs only for her father to catch up with ease to grab her arm and yank her down to crash into the floor. She fell down and didn't move almost anticipating what was going to happen next.

"What have I told you about running away from me…" the man murmured before turning to swing his leg into her stomach sending her rolling back a few feet. Yoshiko cried out and Gaara did all he could not to summon the sand for her protection. He had to go, he couldn't stay… he wouldn't be of any help.

"And what is this your mother tells me about you having friends? Or a friend, a specific friend, one of which I would not approve of even if I allowed you to have friends." Gaara stopped cold; Yoshiko had told him he was the only friend she had ever had. Was it… _his_ fault that she was in trouble? Gaara clutched his shirt over his heart feeling a stabbing pain hit him squarely in the chest.

"I don't care… he's my friend." Yoshiko managed to stammer blood dripping down her lip as she forced herself to stand clutching her stomach.

"You don't care. You don't care about the rules I set for this household, you don't care that your friend is not a friend but a monster."

"He's not a monster!" she practically screamed back at him. His hand swung fast connecting with the side of her face sending her flying again.

"Oh I'm sure his uncle has done a great job raising that freak… that monster to be something resembling human but beneath it all I assure you-"

"He is not a monster." Yoshiko said with all the strength she could muster emphasizing every word she said. "He's nice, he's my friend… he's the best friend I've ever had I'm not going to stop being his friend!" she could barely pull herself to her knees let alone her feet.

"So you will defy your own father will you hm? Your own flesh and blood who takes care of you… you really wish to defy me?" his voice was simple and calm yet despite the casualness with which he spoke his words seemed to hold great weight that Gaara could almost feel as if it prompted something to happen. Gaara didn't speak or move from his spot. He wasn't sure what he should do, he wasn't sure what he was _supposed_ to do. In his five year old mind he was going over anything he could possibly do to help his friend who was refusing to deny she was his friend despite how hard her father struck at her.

"He is not a monster…" she said forcing her feet under her and straightened. Gaara's breath caught in his throat as he saw her face for the first time that night. Her face sported many buses and blood splatters that continued to her clothing slashed and stained more than half red. _What should I do… what should I _do! Gaara's mind screamed. Not able to think of anything else and scared of the anger he felt rising within him almost certain he wouldn't be able to control despite his efforts his hands latched onto his hair trying to force it back into the far recesses of his mind. He turned to quickly leave the way he came, Yoshiko's voice following him up the stairs.

"You are! He's not a monster you are!" she screamed with all her might.

Gaara leapt out of the window and ran not looking as to where he was going simply letting his feet carry him to where he did not care. Nor did he look where he was heading. His eyes blinded with tears that threatened to spill down his face that he tried his best to keep back one hand gripping his shirt over his chest as he felt as if he were being torn in two. The words of the father calling him a monster, Yoshiko's defiant words retaliating calling him a friend and her father the monster, the fact that her words didn't change despite going against a man who was family. Gaara felt confused beyond belief not sure what to do or what to think. What felt like hours later he finally stopped completely out of breath his muscles begging him to stop his lungs heaving trying to take in more air than they could. He fell to his knees and sobbed finally letting the tears stream down his face. He screamed and cried the sand surging up and around him circling around him to protect him against an enemy that wasn't there. He screamed till his throat was raw then continued to cry till he felt exhausted. He curled up on the ground not caring where he was, all he knew was what the sand told him. There was no one around him for miles, he was safe from people. With this in mind he cuddled his knees to a chest forming a ball and shut his eyes tight wishing upon wish he knew what to do and perhaps maybe, just maybe, this was all just a bad dream like the ones Yoshiko told him about.

The moon was beginning to dip in the sky and the sun would be rising in a few hours but Gaara still had not moved or headed home. It was at this time the sand told him someone was coming. Gaara was angry that someone would come out here and disturb him but quickly quelled the anger not realizing where it had come from. Looking around he realized for the first time where he was. He had ended up on the rock pillar he had met Yoshiko each day she had promised to see him. Wiping away the sand that the tears had stuck to his face while he had lain curled on the ground. The person was just at the cliff before the rock pillars. Hope and fear alike rose in Gaara's chest and he quickly hurried over the sand helping him his body still stiff. Looking around he saw no one.

"Yoshiko?" Gaara whispered softly. Movement, to his left; he spun around and saw her supporting herself up against a rock on unsteady feet. She looked worse, much much worse than when he had seen her just before… in her house… did all this happen since he had left? He quickly ran to her side taking her arm around his shoulder like he had seen some of the other children carry their friends. There had been two of them though carrying the third, but he would do alone, he and his sand. Yoshiko practically collapsed the moment her weight shifted from the rock to Gaara as if she no longer had the energy to hold herself up. Gaara quickly called the sand under them to form a platform and take them to her hiding place.

He and the sand carefully placed her on the bed, despite the lack of light he could still see she was breathing. Barely, but at least it showed she was alive. Remembering where she had some of the healing cream he had given to her ages ago he quickly rummaged around to retrieve it and turned back to Yoshiko. Clutching the jar tightly in his hands he knew, while he was only a five year old and didn't know much in the ways of medical ninjitsu or healing ointments, this was something a five year old could comprehend… the ointment wouldn't be nearly enough. Despite knowing this he started at her face, using his scarf to carefully wipe the blood out of the way then applying the ointment. That done he wrapped the scarf around his head; it was true he didn't quite know what purpose this served but he distinctly remembered Yashamaru bandaging Baki's head one time when he was injured. True his head was always bandaged but it seemed somehow significant. He then went to her arms in the same manner, this time tearing off his sleeve to wipe away the blood. He then carefully poked through the holes in her shirt applying the ointment as best he could. Once he was finally done he placed the jar on the bedside table and sat down looking at his one and only friend not knowing what to do next.

_Yashamaru_, he thought suddenly, _he would know what to do!_

But that thought was quickly pushed aside, he doubted his uncle would help. He was probably still at the hospital anyway…

the hospital… he'd gone there a few times before with his uncle and had seen many things. All the different things and different ways to heal people… what if… what if he could get something there and bring it back to Yoshiko? He nodded to himself, his mind made up.

"Yoshiko? I'll be right back, you'll be safe here ok? I'll bring you something to make you feel better ok?" she didn't move or show any signs of hearing him or even being conscious but Gaara didn't think about any of it; he simply turned and ran out of the hideout.

He used his sand mostly to carry him as fast as he dared to go, and could go without getting lost. Luckily it was still early and hardly anyone was up to see the little red head go flying past riding a sand platform just a few feet above ground level. Arriving at the hospital he jumped off the sand and snuck inside. One useful thing about only being five and small is that it makes it very easy to crawl past reception desks without being noticed. Not wanting to waste too much time Gaara hurried as best he could while trying not to make too much noise to be noticed. The room with the medicine in it, Gaara remembered Yoshiko showing it to him. Carefully retracing his steps he managed to find the room. Asking the sand to open the door, and quietly, it did so holding the door open allowing him to slip in and carefully shut the door behind him. He looked up at the rows of shelves holding what looked to be hundreds of different jars and bottles. Gaara panicked for a moment, how would he know which one to bring to Yoshiko? He frowned and looked up at them all walking over to one of the walls lined with… _stuff…_ Gaara began to climb with the aid of the sand and looked from bottle to jar tossing down stuff that looked helpful to the sand which caught it and held it waiting for the next item. Jar with green + on it? To the sand. Scary skull thing… stayed where it was. He wracked his brain trying to remember anything Yashamaru had told him that would help him find something. He only bothered with two of the walls before it sounded like someone was trying to unlock the door. Looking around frantically he noticed a window and didn't hesitate to throw himself out of it making sure the sand followed him.

He hurried back, going faster than he had left. He threw aside the curtain, many containers now carried carefully in his arms he ran over to Yoshiko.

"Yoshiko? Yoshiko look, look what I got you, one of them has to help…" he looked down at her carefully placing the containers at the foot of her bed he carefully walked up to the head of her bed and rested a hand against her cheek. He wasn't even sure she was breathing. He carefully rested his ear against her chest and listened intently. There it was, a faint and fluttering beating sound inside her chest. Gaara smiled hopefully, more than willing to grasp at the chance not able to grasp how small the chance was. Though even if he did understand it wouldn't matter, she was his only friend and he was not about to give up hope on her. Looking back over what he had brought with him he started with the bandages. Taking his scarf off her head he helped her sit up and carefully wrapped the bandage around her head as best he could trying hard to not bump any bruise or cut. That done he looked over the liquids picking up the one with the green + on it. Holding it up to Yoshiko he asked if this was a good one. Her eyes barely open she wasn't even able to register the question. Opening the jar he sniffed it lightly. It smelt funny, but then again all medicine Gaara had to take smelt and tasted funny or just plan bad. Did that mean this was good then? Hoping it was Gaara held the jar to her lips.

"Just take little sips ok? Come on its medicine." Tipping some of the liquid into her mouth she quickly swallowed giving a small cough after. He carefully tipped it once more giving her less than a mouthful total before placing it on the bedside table. After placing Band-Aids and bandages over all the cuts and bruises he could find while being as careful as possible he then carefully helped her lie back down and tucked the blankets loosely around her.

He knew Yashamaru would be home soon, but how could he leave Yoshiko here alone? But Gaara's mind barely seemed to process this thought. He simply sat looking at Yoshiko sleep and waited. For what he didn't know, he simply watched her and waited, for something, anything. He waited.

----------------------  
Authors note: umm… don't kill me? Yeah real mood drop in this one but please keep sending me smiles even if this chapter probably didn't make you smile… please still R&R and I'll give you another chapter promise promise!


	9. Only Option

Authors note: Reviews! Eep! sooo happy well with all these review's I'm just so uberly compelled to update!

Ghostboy814: thankies I'll do my best :D

isthisparadise: glad you like it but we have to wait and see what happens to her dad. Well I know what's going to happen but I'm not going to spoil it

Kiyoshi Kozue: welcome! Glad you think chibi Gaara is cute :D

Princess of Altea-170: glad you like it :) and Gaara tries his best

Tainted-reflection-126: aw thanks for the smiles even three is tons thankies:D

Andersonfanandadmirer: I'm glad you think it was well written but don't sic a Gaara-Shukaku monster too soon or you might not get to find out what happens next O.o

:D ummm can you guys just promise not to kill me before continuing? No? Well… thought I'd ask…

-----------Only Option-------------------

Dawn was creeping in around the curtain giving the small hideout a dim amount of light. _Morning_… Gaara thought to himself, _Yashamaru will wonder where I am when he sees I'm not in my bedroom…_ he didn't want to leave Yoshiko but…

"Yoshiko? Yoshiko I'll be right back, I'll bring you something to eat and drink ok?" he whispered into her ear hoping she'd still hear him despite being asleep.

Having rested watching over Yoshiko Gaara felt ready to run again and he did. All the way home he ran till he got to his windowsill, sending the sand up he ran up the stairs it created. He reached his bedroom just in time to hear the doorknob turn. Lunging at his bed he grabbed his bear and tackled him to the floor just as Yashamaru opened the door and stepped into the room.

"Gaara?"

"Morning Yashamaru!" he said clutching his bear looking up at Yashamaru from his spot on the ground.

"Good morning, did you have a quiet night?" Gaara nodded.

"I did, I was playing with teddy." He said giving his bear an extra squeeze.

"That's nice." He said with a smile. "Come down to breakfast." Gaara got to his feet and put his bear back on the bed. He followed his uncle down the stairs wondering how he was going to manage to get food to Yoshiko.

"Yashamaru… can I take a lunch out today?"

"Whatever for?" he asked as he placed bowls and cups on the table.

"Well I thought that if I maybe stayed and waited all day I wouldn't have the chance to miss her." He said hopefully. He wasn't really used to lying but at the same time he wanted to make sure Yoshiko was safe before he told anyone about what he saw.

"Gaara-Sama I don't like the idea of you being out all day like that, maybe I should come with you or perhaps Baki."

"No!" he said a little too quickly. Realizing he may have made a mistake he went on quickly before his mind had even formulated an answer. "I want to go! I don't want to wait at home; I'd rather wait on the pillars!" He looked at Yashamaru wide eyed feeling hope and panic alike. Yashamaru looked down at him and sighed.

"I'll think about it over breakfast." Gaara quickly got into his seat and tried to pull himself in by pulling on the table, though Yashamaru still had to scoot his chair in for him despite his efforts. He ate quickly constantly glancing up and over at his uncle which did not go unnoticed by his guardian. His uncle was worried that if he let his young charge grow it would only encourage him, and his fret over his friend was growing too much… perhaps he should send him to his brother and sister again, that may calm him some to be with them. However he didn't want to risk their safety just in case… humoring him might work, or perhaps he should stop by the girls house himself and ask her to go see his nephew. He gave a small nod of his head and glanced up to see Gaara quickly look down at his plate.

"I will pack you a large lunch." He said in almost a relenting tone which went completely unheard by his charge who gave a joyous cry and tried to climb over the table to hug his uncle in thanks. Yashamaru had to go around the table to let Gaara hug him as he couldn't seem able to convince him to stop and he seemed more than likely to knock everything off the table to get to him.

A short while later Yashamaru handed a backpack to a fidgeting, squirming nephew who would not stop dancing from foot to foot the entire time he was making his lunch. In an attempt to not have his young charge dancing around his feet while he was making the lunch he had sent Gaara out into the living room to wait. This, however, only resulted in 'is it done yet?' to be shouted once, then again after every time he said 'no not just yet'. With the backpack finally on his back full of food, books, and whatever else he managed to cram in there he ran out the door not even bothering to close it behind him shouting a 'goodbye' to his uncle as ran.

As his uncle lowered his hand he wondered if he should head over and talk to Yoshiko's parents to see if they would let her go play with Gaara. Perhaps it would be best, he thought to himself knowing that there wasn't many in the village who would pass up the opportunity to get their ninja child in good favor with the Kazekage so early. That decided he grabbed his keys and headed out locking the door behind him.

Back at the hideout Gaara laid out some of the food he had brought on Yoshiko's bedside table along with the two canteens of juice.

"Yoshiko?" he whispered not sure if she was awake or not. She lay still on the bed unmoving her breath still coming in small ragged pants. Hesitating at first he reached over and gently shook her shoulders. "Yoshiko it's me wake up." He whispered repeating her name as he gently shook her. When she didn't open her eyes he moved the pillows behind her head so she could sit up against them then carefully tried to pull her up into a sitting position. It took a little bit of effort to move the sleeping girl, but with a bit of help from the sand he managed to prop her back up against the wall. Her head hung forward on her chest at first but Gaara sat on the edge of her bed and carefully raised her head then told the sand to pass him the bottle he had given her the liquid from the other day. Opening it he care fully pressed it to her lips tilting her head back slightly in a hope to get her to drink it. Her lips parted slightly and he quickly tilted the bottle a little more to pour some of the liquid into her mouth. She swallowed choking slightly which caused her to cough and splutter. Quickly putting down the bottle Gaara helped her to lean forward and carefully thumped his hand on her back a few times like Yashamaru did whenever something got caught in his throat. After a moment she stopped coughing and her eyes opened wearily causing Gaara to smile in relief.

"You're awake, do you feel any better? I brought food and juice and water, do you want any?" he asked keeping his voice soft like his uncle did when he was sick. He carefully rested her back against the wall before kneeling beside the bed looking up at her. She gave him a weak smile her usually bright eyes seemed dull and distant.

When she didn't say anything Gaara took one of the books from his bag which caused some of the toys to tumble out of the bag. He quickly set the toys up around Yoshiko before opening the book and sitting down on the edge of the bed. He looked at the book open in front of him glad of the large words and pictures. He read the book out loud making most of it up as he went holding the book out so that Yoshiko could look at the pictures as he read. Yoshiko simply sat her eyes looking towards Gaara and the book as he read. She didn't say a word only sat with a small grateful smile on her face as he went through one book and then another before trying to offer her something to eat and drink. She ate and drank very little but Gaara simply praised her for the little she did eat. He had offered her tidbits from everything he had brought as it seemed she couldn't talk and so couldn't ask for what she wanted. Once she had eaten he helped her lie back down again and did his best to sing her a lullaby.

He sat beside the bed as she slept looking over all of the things he had taken from the hospital again wishing he knew what each thing did. None of the things he had grabbed were anything simple like what he would find in the medicine box at home. All except for the jar of ointment he had given her which was more than half empty. He looked at everything before him sadly as he ate some of his lunch. He needed to think of something, there was only so much he could do to take care of her but as far as he could tell it wasn't safe to take her outside anywhere, perhaps he could ask his uncle to come and take a look at her if he promised not to tell her father or anyone else. There was another idea tugging at Gaara's mind, the one option that usually comes to a child's mind when they believe that everything has gone wrong and there is nothing they can do, but Gaara shook his head. He couldn't choose that option, it would hurt too bad… even as the thought crossed his mind he felt the pain rising in his chest and he gripped his shirt in an attempt to suppress the pain to no avail.

He spent the rest of the day with her like that. Before he left he undid the bandages on her arm and head and took a cloth wetting it down with some water he wiped it gently across her wounds and reapplied the ointment before re-bandaging her. He placed the food and drink that was left close within reach of her just in case she wanted something while he was gone.

"I'll come back after Yoshiko goes to bed ok?" she was sitting up again, she had shaken her head when he had tried to lie her down again so he left her sitting up.

"Do you want me to bring anything else when I come back?" he asked but she simply gave a weak shake of her head. He nodded and gently ruffled her hair causing her smile to tweak at the corner of her lips for a brief moment before it fell, her expression once again that of fatigue and exhaustion that couldn't be cured by sleep. Gaara picked up his now empty backpack and headed back home for dinner hoping that Yashamaru wasn't planning on staying up late.

"Gaara-Sama," Yashamaru said as he came back in. "Did you find your friend today?" he asked as he watched the boy out of the corner of his eye. Gaara looked at the ground and shook his head.

"She didn't come." He mumbled looking at the ground missing the frown on his uncle's face. He turned away before his young chare could see it.

"So she wasn't there?"

"No uncle, I was there the whole day and no one came." He said almost dejectedly. It wasn't a lie really; nobody did come, Yoshiko was already there. His uncle set up the table for dinner and was oddly quiet as he did so. The two set the table and began to eat their dinner in silence. Yashamaru wondered if his young charge was keeping something from him but the young boy always shared everything with him.

He debated with himself if he should tell his young charge about his visit to the girl's house. He had stopped by and talked to the father of the house and had inquired about the girl. The man had remembered him from before when he had stopped by to pick up the girl to bring her over to meet Gaara's siblings. He had inquired about the girl but he said he hadn't seen her in at least a day. When he asked if she was at a friends or alike he had said he believed the girl to have run away. He was surprised at the man's casual tone but at the same time he wasn't.

When Gaara had told him the name of his friend he had quickly done some research on the girl and her family. If the girl had run away he had suspicions that she had good reason to. However at the same time the man was also one of the nin's directly under the Kazekage. He was at the end of the rung of a group of ten, each one of them had promised any of their children to the Kazekage as future ninja's. Each of the family's children had to go through rigorous training exercises which went above and beyond what the ninja schools taught. So far Yoshiko's family was the only family who didn't have children who measured up to what the Kazekage was looking for leaving him in a tight spot. Also since this man was acting in accordance to the Kazekage's wishes there wasn't anything he could really do about it. If she had run away she would have to be found and returned to her home. He didn't know if he should ask his young charge to help him look knowing that the sand might be able to find her quickly if nudged in the right direction at the same time if she was in bad shape when she was found Gaara might flip. He decided on not telling his charge for now and waiting to see if her father could find her first. He had requested that he be given time to find her not wanting to look more of a fool in front of the Kazekage. He said he could have two days to find her before he would have to step in.

He did not explain the situation to the man how that his daughter was acting almost like a tranquilizer to her nephew and that without it he was starting to act up more and more. It was beginning to worry him, now that he had a friend the fact that it had been taken from him was seemingly hurting him more than when he didn't have one. The pain had gone in his heart and for perhaps once in his life he had started being happy, the one thing he was missing he finally had. But sadly for an all too brief of a while it had been taken from him seemingly tearing an even bigger hole in his heart than it filled.

He gave a soft sigh causing Gaara to look up at him.

"Yashamaru?"

"Its nothing Gaara finish your dinner." He nodded and continued eating while Yashamaru picked up his chopsticks and started poking his food rather than just staring at it. Gaara spoke to him once or twice but his words went unheard. Not sure what to do he slid from his chair and put his now empty plate and glass on it and carried the chair carefully over to the sink. Carefully standing on it he placed his plate and glass in the sink before putting the chair back. Walking next to his uncle he gently tugged on his pant leg.

"Yashamaru?"

"Hm?"

"Yashamaru."

"Yes Gaara?"

"I'm going to go watch the stars now ok?"

"Oh alright." He said turning to ruffle his charges hair. "Don't worry; I'm sure Yoshiko will show up soon."

"Yashamaru? When Yoshiko comes back can she live with us?"

"What? Of course not, she'll have to go home and live with her father." Fear filled Gaara's face as if something had suddenly fallen into place in the young boys mind. Yashamaru was staring at his plate and missed the look on the boy's face which was there for only a moment before he turned to run out of the room.

Yashamaru knew, he wasn't sure how he knew his uncle knew but just in what he had said had hit Gaara in the gut and made him feel sick. Reaching his room he fell to his knees on the floor by his bed clutching his head. He couldn't trust his uncle, his uncle would hand his friend back to her family and this would all happen all over again. He would loose his friend he was sure of it, he couldn't let her get hurt again. His mind went back to the option, the one that all children usually consider when they think things have gotten as bad as they can stand. Perhaps it was the only way, but he didn't want her to go… he wanted her to stay, to be his friend; but maybe she had to… to be safe. He felt himself torn as tears began to trickle down his face. What should he do? Maybe it was best, maybe it was the only option…

Yoshiko had to run away.

-------------------

Authors note: hey all! Hope that made sense... sorry not too much happened. Though I guess you'll all spare my life for now since no one died! Or maybe not since her dad still lives… well I'll update as soon as I can so send me smiles ok? R&R and I'll see you all next time!


	10. Goodbye

Authors note: Ok this is uber later than what I usually update this at and I'm truly sorry to my readers… feel free to sick Shukaku on me as punishment I deserve it

Andersonfanandadmirer: it's not that soon of an update I know sorry :( and as for Yoshiko's dad… I'm afraid anything regarding that will be in the next chapter.

Princess of Altea-170: thanks glad you like it :) and it will continue a little before a time skip

IAmAurora: Thanks :) ah I'll keep an eye out and try to catch myself when I mess up on the names but I don't think I'll have that problem too much longer…

Ashark: thank you I try to make characters that are likeable and believable and not so 'Mary Sue' so to speak, glad you like her

isthisparadise: thank you! Sorry it's a bit late.

Erika Darkmoon: thanks glad you like it

And thank you to all who are still with me though I won't blame any of you if you've gone and found a better fanfic that updates regularly, but for those who are still here with me I hope you enjoy chapter 10.

---Goodbye---

Despite Gaara's best efforts it was becoming increasingly harder for him to go see Yoshiko. His uncle didn't seem to mind at first but then he started to watch Gaara, Gaara could feel his uncles eyes on his back sometimes and it made him shiver. One day his uncle wouldn't let him go out no matter how much he asked, pleaded, protested and cried.

Yashamaru could sense Gaara becoming increasingly unstable as time passed without him seeing his friend and it was beginning to worry him. He planned to stop his charge's attempts to find the girl on his own but it was proving to be difficult, he would have to do it slowly… at least until the girl was found. Her own family had requested time to search for her but they had yet to have any luck. Yashamaru knew they had been training the girl above and beyond what a normal child of her age should know of the ninja arts, but she was still a little girl… and she shouldn't be able to hide this well. At first Yashamaru hadn't suspected Gaara, but as time continued and she was not found he began to wonder if his nephew did not perhaps have a hand in all of this.

That night when Yashamaru had gone to bed Gaara placed his hand to the wall in his bedroom. The sand fell away to reveal Yoshiko's backpack which he had been secretly hiding and filling with things for her. Clothes, food, water, medicine, kunai and shuriken in pouches, anything he could think of that would be useful he tried to fit in the backpack while trying not to make it too heavy at the same time. Hitching the backpack onto his shoulders he gave a small 'oomph' at the weight and hoped it wasn't too much. He had one last item he had to get before meeting up with Yoshiko later.

---

"Gaara-kun, Is that you?" Yoshiko whispered out from the darkness of the hideout.

"It's me." he said as he leapt off his sand platform raising the fabric to let himself in. "I got all the stuff you'd ever need." He said holding the backpack up in front of him with a little effort. Yoshiko got up from the bed and limped over to where he was. She was much better than before, but it still hurt to move and she had found her right leg had become a little stiff.

"I'm glad you keep coming back…" she said wrapping her arms around him in a tight hug.

"Why wouldn't I?" he asked sounding confused.

"I guess I'm scared… that something might happen… I had a nightmare, you didn't come back but my dad did come, and I never got to see you again." Gaara hugged her tightly. He didn't truly understand nightmares, but he did know they were scary things. Gaara set the backpack down on the bed while Yoshiko lit the small handful of candles she had on the dresser, in their small nook in the pillar it was the only light they had at night. Gaara set the things out on the bed for her to see.

"I tried to think of stuff you'd need… did I get enough?" Yoshiko nodded then reached over to her bed side table and took the picture of her and Gaara off of it and placed it on top of the things on the bed.

"This way I'll be able to see you every day." Gaara nodded and smiled. Or he tried to; instead he sniffed and quickly rubbed his arm over his eyes.

"Here…" he said quickly reaching into his pocket to pull out a red hitai ate headband. "I know we get these when we're big but… I-I don't want you to forget ok?" Gaara couldn't stop the sob that slipped past his lips. He gritted his teeth as he scrunched his eyes shut clutching his shirt over his chest trying to will back the overwhelming pain rising in his chest. It had never been this bad before had it? The pain? No… it hurt more, much more than it had before. He suddenly felt Yoshiko's arms close tightly around him and he quickly clung to her as if she would disappear if he did not.

"I'm going to miss you!" He wailed into her shoulder as she tried to comfort him. In the beginning when he had told her of his plan for her to run away he had said he would come with her, but she had said no. He had an uncle that cared about him, a brother and sister who would miss him, and so he had agreed to stay. But that was when the pain had started to return and was much worse than before. Any time he thought of Yoshiko and the fact that she was leaving… and the thought that he had no idea if or when he would ever see her again. It was for the best, he kept telling himself, she would be safe if she ran away. Just like in the stories Yashamaru told him about the children who would run away and have adventures.

"I'm going to miss you too Gaara-kun, I'm going to miss you so much." Gaara heard her give a sniff and knew she was crying too.

"Promise you'll come back?"

"Promise." She said latching her pinky around his. "Pinky promise, when I'm strong enough I'll come back." Gaara nodded.

"I'll make sure I'm strong too… I'll protect you ok?" he said tightening his pinky around hers. Yoshiko lifted her head slightly to smile at him, and it had to have been the saddest looking smile Gaara had ever seen. He thought people only smiled when they were happy, but Yoshiko seemed as if she would start crying at any moment. Neither of them were sure how much time past as they clung to each other not letting go. Finally they let go and Yoshiko took her treasure box and opened it.

"Gaara-kun, I want you to have this 'kay?"

"Yoshiko-Chan… what happened to your pendant?" the pendant that she had always worn and had said was a precious thing her mother gave her was now broken clean into two halves, the metal loop at the top had been pressed down on each one to make a smaller loop with one leather strap going through each and was tied in a simple knot as opposed to the complex knot the two pieces of leather strap made.

"I want you to keep one to remember me ok?" She said placing it around his neck.

"But…" It was as far as he got before he looked up from the pendant around his neck to look at his friend and stopped, he was happy to have something to remember his friend by, even though he hoped he would never ever forget.

The two stole out into the nigh, Gaara carrying them down to the ground on his sand platform before the two headed out on foot into the surrounding desert. Yoshiko leaned on him slightly as they walked her hand on his shoulder though she could walk without support for some reason Yoshiko felt the need for the contact, to have the reassurance that he was there. The two walked forward until the first rays of dawn began to light the sky.

"Gaara-kun… you have to start heading back now ok?" Gaara nodded numbly.

"Don't worry… I'll hide you while you keep going ok? I'll ask the sand to hide you." Yoshiko smiled and nodded. Then, without another word or even a glance back she began walking forward as Gaara stood where he was watching her go.

"You come back ok?!" He finally managed to cry out after her. She raised her hand to the sky pointing her pinky in the air as a reminder of the promise they had made. _I have to hide her… I have to make it so no one will be able to see her leaving…_

"Mother…" Gaara said placing his hands together, his mother's will was in the sand… that was why it protected him… surely she would want to help him save his friend. If there was anyone who could help him at this point, anyone he could ask help from, he was certain it was her. "Mother, please help my hide my friend." Gaara felt a sudden wave overtake him nearly overwhelming him completely.

"_I will help you… I will give you the power needed to help your friend… but you must let me out… let me be free."_ The voice that seemed to resound in his mind made Gaara tremble as he could feel the force and power behind it which made him fall to his knees in the sand.

"Please… help my friend…" was all he felt himself capable of saying, but it seemed as if that was enough. The sand picked up around him swirling then spread, as if a great wind had picked up taking the sand with it. Gaara tried to cry out but found no sound come from his throat.

"_Don't worry… since you're being so kind in letting me have some fun I will make sure no one can see into the desert this morning."_ As the voice spoke Gaara felt himself falling into a darkness that seemed to have no end.

Back in the village, just as people were waking up, the ninja's on watch rang the warning bells that sounded that there was a sandstorm coming. Yashamaru who was out patrolling the boundaries of the village had to hurry his team home. He couldn't help but continuously turn to watch it as they ran. It had come up out of nowhere with no warning or seemingly winds to stir it on. Also, he couldn't help but shake the feeling that something very deadly lay in the center of the oncoming rush of sand. The village barricaded itself down while Yashamaru, who had already run around inside the house looking for his young charge, now ran around outside the house crying out for Gaara. Since the other sand siblings were safe with their father for the moment Baki was there to haul the other man inside telling him that his nephew would be alright, that the storm would do the boy no harm. Finally relenting they went inside and shut the house up. For hours upon hours the storm seemed to rage the sound of wind seemed to scream between the buildings and tear at the windows and their shutters though the houses stood strong and nothing gave way to the surge of the storms power. Finally, after what felt to be forever to Yashamaru who wanted to go outside and look for his charge, the winds seemed to die down and the storm subsided. Opening the door to step outside Yashamaru's eye's widened at what he saw; jumping up higher to get a better look the medic surveyed the scene. Gouge marks lined several houses and streets as if some great beast had come along and… Gaara. Yashamaru immediately jumped to the roof ready to look for the small jinchūriki. Though, before he could go any further, he stopped when his eyes fell upon the small form which lay cured up tightly only a few feet from him.

"Gaara-sama? Gaara-sama!" Yashamaru quickly rushed over to the boy, if he was injured… no if he was asleep… carefully and cautiously he placed a hand on the boys shoulder and tried to turn him slightly so he could see his face. Gaara turned his head slightly to look up at his uncle drowsily through partly opened eyes, he looked exhausted.

"Gaara-sama, are you alright?" he asked not able to help the sound of relief in his tone. Gaara looked up at the fuzzy blur that spoke to him only able to wonder why it sounded so funny. Realizing that the boy was unable to speak or seemingly even able to recognize him the medic scooped the boy up in his arms and headed towards the home of the Kazekage.

---

A few days later and Gaara was up and about again practically as good as new. Though as they days turned into weeks it was obvious that while he had recovered from his exhaustion, though they had never found the cause, his mental state was worsening. There were times he would scream and cry for no reason, the sand reaching out to attack whoever was close by. He was put under a tighter watch by both Baki and Yashamaru which only seemed to make it worse for he could no longer go out and watch the horizon to see if he could see his friend hoping that she would come home soon, some day. One time Gaara came close to having what seemed to be a panic attack. When Baki had found him Gaara was clutching a hand to his chest the other to his head, his eyes were wide and his moth agape as his lungs heaved heavily trying to breath in air. In this time other nin had started the search for the missing child not only for the father's sake but also for the hope that she would be able to calm Gaara down.

"She's gone, that's all there is to it." Yashamaru said to Baki one evening when they were certain Gaara was out of earshot.

"She couldn't be in the village, there's no way a child can hide from an accomplished ninja. And if she was outside the village when the storm hit…" Baki didn't finish his sentence, he didn't need to, and Gaara was glad for it.

In the weeks leading up Gaara's birthday Gaara suddenly calmed down. No one was sure why or what had caused it, but the boy had suddenly become somewhat passive. Slowly at first, as if to make sure, Gaara was allowed some freedom of movement once more. His first act on the day he was allowed to go outside on his own Gaara found himself visiting the park he had first seen Yoshiko at. Once again his bear was tucked under his arm as he sat by himself on one of the swings as he watched the other kids play. Gaara felt as if he was numb, the flood of emotions he had been experiencing since Yoshiko left had seemingly become too much. Whenever he had thought back onto the fun they had had together he had felt joy, which had quickly turned to sadness, which seemed to lead to anger and pain. In the end he wasn't sure what to feel anymore, it just all seemed to be too much. His mind wandered to the day prior, his sixth birthday. He had celebrated it with Yashamaru, Baki, and since he had been behaving Kankuro and Temari had been allowed to come as well. Surrounded by those who cared about him Gaara felt something close to joy, something he felt he wouldn't ever feel again. Though at the same time he felt afraid, almost as if he felt joy it would only be taken away again.

"Watch out!" one of the kids cried out drawing Gaara out of his daydream back to watch the other kids play. One of the boys kicked the ball hard towards the goal one of the others just missing a dive to stop it. The goalie placed his hands out to stop it only causing the ball to fly straight up and get stuck on the ledge above them.

"What should we do?" One of the boys asked as Gaara's eyes went from the ball to the children and back again.

"We can't use the wall climbing technique yet." As the children looked up at their ball, Gaara willed a small amount of sand to carry the ball down to him. The ball landed softly in his hands as the sand fell away.

"You're…" Gaara turned to face the children his eyes on the ball before he chanced to look up at the children who seemed ready to run for their lives. He looked down once more before looking at them again as he offered them their ball back.

"Here…" He said his voice sounding slightly deadpan.

"It's Gaara…" One of the girls said the others still looking on in fear.

"Gaara of the sand…"

"Run!" one of them cried and with that the whole group turned to its heals and fled crying out in fear. Gaara's eyes widened as he watched them run then his expression turned to one of sadness as he reached a hand out to them.

"Wait! Don't leave me alone!" He pleaded but none of them seemed interested in listening. However, the sand was listening. It formed itself arms and hands which reached out for the children latching onto legs causing them to fall.

"Help me!" One of the captured boys cried as they tried to find some grip on the sand beneath them while the sand that held them pulled them back. As they were dragged back towards him Gaara felt his sadness and fear turn to anger and hate. _I… Don't want to be alone anymore_, he thought to himself as his expression turned to one of anger. Acting on his emotions the sand tightened its grip on the children it held while memories of always being alone seemed to bubble to the surface of Gaara's mind. _I…_

"No!" One of the girls cried out as the sand raised itself from the ground only happy to carry out the anger Gaara was feeling, to take it out on those who had caused it. She raised an arm to shield herself only to have someone jump in the way of the sands attack at the last second. Looking up Gaara suddenly felt himself snapped out of his anger as if it was never there.

"Gaara-sama, please, calm down." Yashamaru asked as he lowed his arms blood flowing form the wounds the sand… no the wounds Gaara had inflicted on him.

"Yashamaru…" As realization dawned on him a look of sadness washed over his face as he looked to the ground letting the ball fall from his hands as the sand also fell lifeless once more. The children lay where they were on the ground too scared to move; even the girl who had been guarded by Yashamaru seemed to be paralyzed with fear, a fear of him.

Back at home Gaara was pacing around the living room. He couldn't stop he couldn't keep still as the same thoughts continuously bombarded his mind. He hadn't meant to hurt them, it wasn't what he was trying to do, it had happened before but each time… Yoshiko, when I asked the sand to hide her… did it hurt her? _Baki said that no one could've survived in that… did I…? No she's my friend, my best friend, I wouldn't have… I couldn't have… could I_? Gaara gritted his teeth forcing tears back as the pain ripped at his chest as his mind swam. No, he couldn't have killed her, it wasn't possible, the sand had always protected her when he had asked. It had hurt her once but after then never, so why… he gripped at his head as he started breathing in and out heavily as if he could not get enough air into his lungs. He felt like he was drowning and there was nothing he could do about it.

"Mother… I didn't – when I asked you to hide Yoshiko… did… she's not hurt is she?" he asked looking at the photo of his mother but of course he heard no reply. He looked at his hand that held the small metal knife. What… was the point? Was there a point anymore? He could barely remember the fun time he had with Yoshiko; the harder he tried to hold onto them the more they seemed to slip through his fingers like melting ice. He couldn't stop them from melting away, from dripping through his mind away from him forever. If his joy was leaving him… his memories… his friends… if they were leaving never to come back… then shouldn't he…? Lifting the knife he brought up his other hand turning his wrist up and without anything more than a hopeful plea in his mind stabbed for his wrist. Immediately before the metal could touch him the sand swirled between his wrist and the knife stopping him.

"It's no use… the sand always gets in the way." He muttered as he lowered the knife watching as the swirling sand slowly fell back to the ground.

"Gaara-sama." Gaara jumped at his name unaware that anyone else was even in the house. Turning he saw his bandaged uncle with a saddened expression on his face.

"Yashamaru."

"I was ordered by Kazekage-sama to be your caretaker." Yashamaru said simply as he walked over to his charge. "I am to keep an eye on your health and protect you. Please don't do such a thing in front of me." Yashamaru added a sad yet hopeful look on his face as Gaara looked at the ground. "But then again, the sand will protect you." Gaara looked back up at his uncle then down again feeling as if he was unable to look at his uncle and see the injuries he himself had given him.

"Yashamaru, I'm sorry." He finally managed to say. His uncle looked at him surprised for a moment then at the injury on his arm.

"Oh, this? It's just a scratch." He tried saying casually as he gently touched the injury on his head as well so that his nephew wouldn't think anything of it.

"Do wounds hurt?" Gaara asked finally looking up at his uncle his expression sad. He knew they had to but it was almost like they didn't or at least his uncle acted like they didn't… did not all wounds hurt or something?

"Just a little. It will heal quickly, though." Was the honest reply Gaara was given as Yashamaru smiled down at him. Gaara tilted his head up a little as he looked at his uncle for a moment before finally finding himself able to continue.

"Hey, Yashamaru…"

"Yes?"

"What does pain feel like?" Yashamaru looked surprised at the question as if not expecting it. He had been around others in pain, seen them in pain, and heard them cry out… "I've never been hurt before, so I was wondering how it felt…" he said as he raised his hand to look at his wrist where he had moments ago aimed the knife hoping to do himself harm. Yashamaru looked around for a moment a sad and thoughtful look on his face.

"How should I explain this… it's painful and unbearable… like when a person is shot or cut, he becomes very ill at ease and he can't think normally, I can't explain it well, but simply put, it's not a very good condition to be in." Yashamaru rubbed the back of his head with his hand as if embarrassed with the poor response he had given to the potent question he had just been asked. The words went through Gaara's mind as he again looked at the injuries he was responsible for. He felt the tears sting his eyes again as he felt his chest twist causing his breathing to falter for a moment.

"Yashamaru."

"Yes?"

"Then, do you hate me, Yashamaru?" Gaara asked unable to look at his uncle as he felt the question fall from his mouth. He felt as if his uncle would hate him, why wouldn't he? He had put his uncle in a condition that wasn't very good to be in… or something like that. He remembered Yoshiko's father and how he had caused her to feel pain, when he had watched it he had felt a terrible wrenching in his chest, was that how Yashamaru felt? If so then there was no doubt that his uncle would hate him. He looked to the floor then back at his uncle who seemed uncertain though Gaara himself thought he knew the answer before his uncle could give it.

"People hurt each other and get hurt during their lifetimes. But it is difficult to hate another."

"Thanks Yashamaru!" a wave of relief seemed to flood over him, the one person he cared about that was still here didn't hate him. He smiled up at his uncle gratefully happy that he didn't hate him. "I think I understand what hurting is, now."

"Really?"

"Maybe, I'm injured too, like everyone else. I always hurt here…" he said as the hand that still held the knife clutched at his chest over his heart where it thudded in his chest. "I'm not bleeding, but my chest really hurts here." The wind blew fiercely outside kicking up the sand causing the windows to shake lightly which in turn caused Gaara to shiver as his thoughts momentarily returned to when he had caused a sand storm. Yashamaru walked over to Gaara and crouched in front of him before gently taking the knife from his charges hand. Gaara flinched and his eyes widened in surprise a gasp escaped his lips as Yashamaru brought the knife down on his own finger drawing blood. Blood dripped down from the cut finger as Gaara gritted his teeth wondering why Yashamaru would do such a thing.

"Flesh wounds bleed, and they may seem painful… but as time goes by, the pain eventually disappears. And if you use medicine, the wounds will heal even faster. But the tricky wounds are the ones in your heart. Those are difficult to heal."

"A wound of the heart?" Gaara repeated not sure he quite understood.

"A wound of the heart is different from a flesh wound. Unlike a flesh wound there are no ointments to heal it, and there are times when they never heal." Gaara placed a hand over his heart once more. Was this a wound that would never heal? Would he always feel like this?

"But there is one thing that can heal a wound of the heart." Yashamaru continued causing Gaara to look at him wide eyed and hopeful. "It is a troublesome medicine and you can only receive it from another person." He said as he looked to the portrait of his sister.

"What? How can I heal this…?" He turned his head to look at the picture wondering if the answer was hidden here.

"The thing that can heal the wound of the heart is… love." He said looking back to Gaara who in turn looked back at him.

"Love?" he repeated still not sure he understood and felt upset because of it.

"Yes."

"How can I get that? What should I do to get rid of this pain…?" he asked sounding panicked. He wanted to get rid of this pain, he wanted it to be gone and done he didn't want to feel it with what felt like every waking moment.

"Gaara-sama, you have already received it." He looked at his charge for a moment more before both pairs of eyes went back to the picture. "Love is the spirit of devoting yourself to someone important and close to you… it is expressed by caring for and protecting that person. Just like my sister. I believed that my sister always loved you, Gaara-sama. The Shukaku of the Sand is a living soul that is usually used for combat purposes. The sand automatically protects you because of love. I believe the will of your mother is inside of the sand. My sister probably wanted to protect you, even after her death."

"Yashamaru."

"Yes?" Yashamaru asked looking back at Gaara wondering what he could possibly ask next hoping he was ready to answer what ever it could possibly be.

"Thanks back there… for stopping me."

"My pleasure." He said smiling as he carefully in his mouth. "You are a person who is important and close to me after all, Gaara-sama." Walking over to his uncle Gaara carefully took his hand from his mouth and brought it towards him on eye level despite Yashamaru's momentary attempt to pull it back. Looking at the injury sadly Gaara carefully placed the injured finger in his mouth. It seemed to be what others did with an injury, so perhaps by doing the gesture for his uncle he was in some way helping relieve him of the pain or discomfort. Yashamaru looked at his charge sadness in his eyes; _can you feel my pain_? His mind asked as he couldn't help but wonder if Gaara had any idea of the pain he himself carried. They stayed like that for a moment before Yashamaru carefully took his finger back.

"It tastes like metal." Gaara commented thoughtfully still looking at the injury wondering if he had managed to do any good at all.

Shortly after Gaara had asked his uncle for ointment hoping that perhaps he would once again be able to find a friend thinking that he may even have better luck now that he understood more about pain. His uncle had smiled like always and handed him the ointment and let him leave without question. Once out the door Yashamaru found himself looking down at his sister's picture once more his hands placed on either side of it. _What is it that you would want…_ Yashamaru thought as he looked at the picture of his dearly departed sister. She had died in hate, cursing the village… wanting nothing more than for her son to carry that hatred. Was he perhaps… doing the wrong thing? Letting Gaara grow up so carefree… his expression tightened as he gritted his teeth, he tried so hard… so _hard_ to raise him… but perhaps that was the problem. While he tried hard at the same time it tore at him so badly all he could do was bury the boy in gifts and leave him to his own devices. When he could stomach being around the one who had killed his sister long enough he would stay up reading to him like a normal parent might. But there were times he looked at the boy and couldn't help but see the life his sister would never have. She would never see her first son and daughter grow into the people they would be, no, there was now only her third and final child who took her life which had turned into one full of hatred in the end. He still remembered… and some nights it woke him in a cold sweat even after all these years… holding his sisters hand near the end, hearing her screams of pain and rage, the curse that was her final breath… that her child would carry on her hatred for the village she had once loved. He had truly tried many times, but he felt as if the fact that he could never forget… never truly let go… did his sister not want him to forget? To never let go? Was it her way of telling him that he was doing the wrong thing?

"Then… what should I do?" he asked the photograph out loud his voice pleading. He wanted to know, he needed to know what to do. It was tearing at him inside not knowing; little did he know that he would soon receive a message on what to do about Gaara, and he would see this as a sign sent from his sister.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Authors note: Ok a little longer than some of my chapters… sorry! Kinda felt like making it a decent length for not having updated in a while, sorry again. But while my fanfic's are on hold I believe that this may be the first one taken out of hold if I manage to stay on the roll I'm on. Hope you like the update if you haven't all gone off which I wouldn't blame you after I went off for a while. But anyway :) please send smiles or at least review please so that I know people are still reading this and it should be updated and I'll update soon I promise.


	11. All a Lie

Authors note: well I think this update was quicker than the last… I can only hope though hehe, sorry again! This chapter took a bit to write because it just might be the last one :( no seriously. This may either be; a) the last chapter but there will be a sequel, b) I'll just continue on this story and not have it separate, or, c) just the last chapter, end of the story

Princess of Altea-170: glad it was good :) as to whether or not Gaara will meet up again with Yoshiko… I'm not even going to tell if she lived or died in the sandstorm; what do you think?

Reidluver: blushes aw thank you so much, I'm glad you liked it so much :)

pendragoness: thanks :) hopefully this was quick enough. Or just quicker ;;

Mariku-san:)

And thanks to all who read my fanfic, you've kept me going and kept me writing even though I'm sure it hasn't seemed like it sometimes. And now for what may be the last chapter. I really hope you enjoy!

Also just so you all know, I usually have someone read my chapters before I post them but I was unable to find someone to do so this time around. So I severely apologize for any mistakes or anything! I just had this done for nearly a week now and wanted to post it… sorry.

---All a Lie---

He kept to the shadows, watching in wait. The Kazekage had gone ahead, both watching the boy as he began his walk back home. The red heads gaze was downward, his face a mix of loneliness and despair, of drowning in a black pool with no chance of surfacing again. In the time it had taken for Yashamaru to report to the Kazekage, hear his order and to accept it, Gaara had once again been rejected, turned away, the door slammed in his face, once again he had failed the hopeful quest he had taken upon himself; and this time there was no Yoshiko to soften the blow. While walking along a man walking the opposite way did not make a straight line to the other side of the street like everyone else, from the way he walked Yashamaru could tell the man was drunk.

Gaara didn't know what to do, he paid no attention to those around him not caring how they all seemed to skitter away as he slowly dragged his feet along wanting to be back home with the one person who cared about him, the one person who loved him despite everything that he was. He didn't have the ointment with him anymore; he had gone to the fountain once more and had left it on the edge. He couldn't explain why he felt like going there, though when he went it seemed like, for just a split second, that there was someone sitting on the other side of the fountain… he could've sworn he could see them through the water. Thinking it was Yoshiko he had run over; but there was no one there, it had only been in his mind. He had placed the bag of ointment down then, and began his walk home. Gaara was so lost in his thoughts as he walked he didn't notice the drunken man until he bumped into him.

"Be careful! You stupid kid…" the man demanded, the alcohol on his breath stinging Gaara's nose. At first Gaara didn't move, the familiarity of the mans voice ringing through his mind. Though when Gaara looked up at the man the look he gave him was enough to snap him out of his drunken stupor. "You're…"

_Again…_ Gaara thought, though it wasn't just the look this time. Everything that had been happening, everything was his fault _his fault_! Why things had turned out the way they had, why did she have to leave? Why did he have to cause them both such pain? _Why…? Why?!_ All the emotions Gaara had been bottling up inside him since the time he had first seen the man Yoshiko called father struck her without hesitation or restraint, from that day till now. The burning pain he felt within his chest, he wanted this man to know his pain… it was his fault. Before the man could react, before Gaara could possibly understand what was going on, his mind now clouded with a flood of emotions. The bottle fell to the ground shattering on impact as the sand swarmed around the man before Gaara, the man Yoshiko had called father, the man Gaara wanted gone from existence.

The sand released the now lifeless man, his body dropping to the ground. Gaara looked at the man for a moment and wondered why… he had erased the cause of the pain… yet felt no better. Had he waited too long? Yashamaru said a wound of the flesh would get infected if left untreated… was a wound of the heart the same? Perhaps it was… it wasn't like it was going to bring Yoshiko back. Or… or would she now hate him for killing her father? So lost in thought he was unaware that his feet were leading him home once more, the words and questions shouted by the villagers as they ran over seeing what he had done fell on deaf ears. The only time he stopped was when he felt something stir within him, without even looking he knew who it was who stood beside him. Turning his gaze upward to look to the side he saw his father looking back down at him completely disregarding the apologetic hopeful look on his sons face and the small attempt the boy made at a smile. Gaara felt his head lower in shame as his fathers gaze did not change from the disappointed one he gave to him so often. Gaara's face saddened, but for some reason the pain he usually felt was not there.

_Father…_ Gaara thought, but said nothing. Instead he turned his head forward once more his eyes focused on the ground, and after a moment he felt the strength return to his legs… enough to carry him all the way back home.

He had searched the house once he'd gotten home but his uncle was nowhere to be found. At this point Gaara didn't feel he had the energy to carry himself to the top of the house so instead sat on the railing of the balcony outside his room.

_It didn't go well…_ he thought to himself as he sat there going over in his mind what had happened in what was surely no more than an hour. _Why am I the only one who is a monster?_ He thought to himself as he lifted his hands to look at them. They were trembling. _What am I?_ He thought to himself as he buried his face in his hands as tears threatened to spill.

_The thing that can heal a wound in the heart… is love. _Yashamaru's words echoed through his mind. They seemed to hold the answer to everything and yet he seemed incapable of finding it… of finding for himself, the one thing that his uncle said he needed, the one thing he needed that his uncle said he received from his mother and his uncle. But… if he had it then why did it still hurt so much?

"Yashamaru…" The name fell strangled between sobs from Gaara's lips wanting to know… and wishing above all else that his uncle was there now for him as he clutched his shirt over his heart once more.

The movement behind Gaara was silent, but the masked ninja felt he could've made noise and it would've gone unnoticed by the distraught child. Seizing the moment, kunai rose in front of the ninja by his will and launched themselves at Gaara aimed to deliver a killing blow. Though Gaara was oblivious the sand rose instantly forming a shield behind him blocking the kunai. Gaara flinched the instant the sand rose behind him his mind snapping back to reality as he turned to look behind him a disbelieving look on his face.

_What?_ Gaara looked at the ninja who stood on the balcony behind him feeling a mix of confusion and fear take him. Did… did this person just try to kill me? The ninja had already raised more kunai their intent clear. _Why?_ Gaara slowly felt his fear and confusion turn to anger and rage. _Why do I… why am I the only one to have to go through all of this!_ He slowly stood from where he sat eyes filled with rage and determination as they remained fixed on the one intent on killing him. More kunai flew but again the sand moved again to block them keeping its form around him, protecting him like Yashamaru said it always would. Gaara swung his arm up shoving his palm at the ninja the sand rushing to comply. It wrapped around the ninja like a coffin pinning down his arms and legs cutting off any possibility of an escape attempt. Never once did Gaara's eyes leave the ninja as he raised him off the ground the sand lifting him up as he moved his hand in unison. The ninja struggled though Gaara was certain he knew it was futile, he was not going to let him go. The look of absolute hatred never left Gaara's eyes as he clenched his hand to a fist willing the sand to do the same, to crush the life from the ninja. Blood splattered the walls and ground before the ninja fell to the ground, still alive, still breathing. The fear had returned to Gaara as he looked at the unknown figure hands clenched at his chest as if it provided some form of comfort. For some reason he was unable to kill this person… he lacked the rage he had felt before despite the fact that this person had just tried to take his life.

"Who are you…?" Gaara was barely able to stammer the question out. "Why…" as he looked the person over he felt the words catch in his throat as he noticed the bandage around their finger. "Ah…" the sound was meek and barely audible. He swallowed hard certain, Yashamaru… that was the finger his uncle had cut… but no, he was certain this wasn't his uncle, there was just no way it could be. Stealing himself he walked over to the fallen ninja intent on proving it wasn't his uncle. His feet moved as if they were lead and his hand trembled as he reached for the cloth that covered the mans face almost as if somewhere, something deep inside of him knew it was his uncle no matter how much his heart told him it could not be true. When the ninja made no movement to stop him Gaara quickly pulled back the cloth with ease but quickly dropped it as he felt himself go rigid. His eyes widened in disbelief as he looked down at his attacker, the one he had just tried to kill, Yashamaru. He turned his head towards Gaara but did not look at him; blood flowing from his head lined his face and ran from his lips from internal injuries.

"You're strong, as I expected… Gaara-sama." he said simply a simple look of sadness on his face. The moment he said his name the reality of what had just happened hit Gaara like a strike of lightning right through his heart. He clutched his shirt tightly the other hand going to his head. His head felt like it was going to explode and his heart felt like it was threatening to do the same. The small amount of hope that Gaara had retained in the knowledge that his uncle loved him and cared for him seemed to now be tearing him apart. Gaara opened his mouth but his lunged refused to draw in the air that seemed to choke his throat.

"Yashamaru…" Was as far as Gaara got before he felt his knees give way beneath him as he cried out in pain, he cried out so loud he felt it tear at his throat; but the pain was nothing in comparison to what he felt in his heart. The sand swirled around him as he felt his entire world come crashing down around him. Tears flowed down his face as he tried to take in more breath only to have the small amount he managed to breathe in released in painful sobs as he hunched down on himself. Yashamaru coughed up a small amount of the blood he felt filling his lungs as he looked up at the moon, paying no attention to his charge as he wept, all he felt now was remorse from his failure to kill his sisters son.

"Why… Why?" His pleading words finally reached Yashamaru's ears and he turned to look at the boy. "Yashamaru, why did you… why" He wanted to know… he wanted to know because he prayed for there to be some reason for his uncle to do this, perhaps something that had forced him into it… that he hadn't really wanted to kill him. "Why?" Gaara pleaded again his eyes on his uncles. _Love is the spirit of devoting yourself to someone important and close to you… it is expressed by caring for and protecting that person. Just like my sister._ His uncle's words seemed to reverberate loudly through his mind making it hurt even more. _You are a person who is important and close to me, Gaara-sama. _Those had been his uncles' exact words… there _had_ to be some reason behind this, his uncle loved him… didn't he? "You… you… I thought you were…" he said sobbingly as he tried to wipe away his tears. Yashamaru looked forward once more before answering.

"It was an order." He said simply, his voice soft lacking the energy to raise it properly. Moving his hands from his eyes Gaara looked at his uncle wondering if he had heard correctly. "I was ordered to kill you." He repeated as if to erase any doubt in Gaara's mind. Gaara's eyes widened slightly… so there was a reason behind it! But who- "By your father… Kazekage-sama" Yashamaru named him before Gaara had a chance to think. The tears began to flow again; the knowledge of all of this was almost too much for Gaara's mind to comprehend.

"Father did…" as his mind reeled Gaara felt his stomach do the same. He quickly placed a hand to his mouth but could not stop his stomach from emptying its contents. The thought of his father ordering him to be killed… it was too much. "Father? Why? Why me?" he asked coughing slightly once his stomach stopped reeling though the tears would not stop.

"You were born with the Shukaku of the Sand, and then observed like a guinea pig, Gaara-sama." Gaara listened unmoving as Yashamaru revealed the truth of his life as if it were nothing more than a mere inconsequential thing. "But since you could not control the power of the living soul, Shukaku, and were unable to manipulate the sand on your own… your existence was deemed a danger to the village. Before that happened…" Yashamaru paused for a moment to gather himself, wanting this thing before him to know the truth before he died. In that moment Gaara finally raised his head to look at his uncle, his face was still that of an innocent, hoping… pleading.

"Then you did this unwillingly because Father ordered you to…"

"No, that's not correct." He didn't want him to misunderstand, to have any questions or doubts about what why he had done what he had. "It is true I received the order from Kazekage-sama… but I could've refused it if I had wished to. Gaara-sama… deep within my heart… I hated you. You took the life of my beloved sister when you were born. My sister's memento… I tried to love you by thinking of you as her treasured child… but I couldn't. My sister did not wish for your birth." Yashamaru watched the full moon that had begun to rise as he spoke his thoughts not on the crying child beside him. No, his thoughts were on his sister as he spoke. "She became this village's sacrifice, and she died cursing this village. After that, I carried a wound that could never heal." At his uncles words Gaara remembered his uncle telling him, what seemed like only moments ago, about how a wound of the heart was different from a wound of the flesh and how it may never heal. Had he caused his uncle such a wound? A wound that had caused his uncle such pain that he harbored such hatred towards him that he would not hesitate to kill him? That he had carried… since the day he was born?

"My sister gave you your name. 'This child's name is Gaara. An Asura that loves himself. Love only yourself. And fight only for yourself. By doing so, you can continue to exist… your name carries those wishes.' But my sister did not give you that name because she cared for you or loved you. She gave you that name so that you could continue to exist… because she hated and cursed this village as she died, and she wanted her deep hatred… to exist and remain… to let others know of it." In his mind, the image Gaara always carried in his mind of how he believed his mother to be began to crumble to sand, destroyed at his uncle's words. He clutched his head as if hoping that somehow he could hold on to some small fragment… not wanting to loose his world as reality came crashing down around him destroying all he had held dear and cherished. All of it now turning to dust.

"You were not loved." _It was all… just a lie?_ Gaara thought to himself. As he stayed beside his uncle feeling completely paralyzed by the mans words, Yashamaru opened up his vest revealing a cluster of bomb tags; the first one sparking as he opened up his jacket. "This is it. Please die." Yashamaru managed to say as he felt his life begin to flicker to an end. He didn't want to die at the hands of his nephew… no… this monster; he would see his mission through even if it meant his death, he had been prepared for this. He gave one last smile, a smile that to him felt like the first true smile he had given in years. Gaara stayed unmoving, as if not caring if the blast consumed him or not. The tags detonated in a bright flash of light, and in the time it took for the clouds to pass the moon, the smoke cleared. The sand had once again protected Gaara leaving him completely untouched despite the fact that the detonation had been strong enough to destroy any trace of his uncle and leave a sizable crater in the balcony and take out the wall beside him.

Gaara, still didn't move. He stayed where he was, crouching; hugging his knees to his chest as the sand slowly trickled down around him. His tears had stopped flowing, almost as if he had none left to shed. The sickening feeling that had struck him when his uncle had told him the truth had vanished leaving him feeling hollow inside. It was almost as if he had been split open and carved out leaving him with nothing. And that's how he felt; hollow… alone… with nothing… no one… he was alone with the world as it truly was with the veil of lies removed from his eyes.

_I believed that my sister always loved you, Gaara-sama._ The words repeated in his mind now seemed to mock him lacking the tenderness he had believed they held when he first heard them.

_Love?_ He had asked… how foolish; it was clear now that there was no such thing. His hands fell to the ground in front of him as he slumped forward as his sand shield collapsed around him.

_The sand automatically protects you because of love._ No… not because of love… because of _hate_.

_I believe that the will of your mother is inside the sand. _No, that wasn't true… if it was… was it? Gaara was often afraid of the spirit he felt within the sand, was it his mother's hatred he felt?

_Its love_. No matter how hard Gaara tried to block out his uncles voice it continued in his mind taunting him relentlessly with the lies he had so foolishly believed, wanted so bad to be true. He felt the hatred wrap around him thickly as the sand moved to his will as he cried out this time in rage and anger instead of sadness and fear. The sand rose around him like giant ribbons while the ends sliced into his skin above his eye. Despite always keeping him from harm before, for once Gaara's will was stronger, his hatred more overpowering than the will to let him take no harm. The sand froze in place around Gaara looking like some sort of twisted spiders web as he finally stood, hands fisted at his sides. Slowly the sand began to trickle down once more as Gaara stood panting for a while before finally raising his head. Blood trickled around his eye from the new symbol on his forehead that the sand had sliced into his skin.

_Love only yourself._

_And fight only for yourself._

_That is what Gaara is… Me._

_I finally understand. I'm alone. _

_I won't believe in anyone, or love anyone. _

_I'm alone. _

_Yes I am alone._

The blood that flowed from the symbol that read 'love' mixed with the tears making it seem as if he were crying blood. He believed he finally understood, this was why he was treated this way, this was the reason for everything. And if this was the way it was, then fine, Gaara felt like he would have no problem with that. The emptiness inside him seemed to burn, wanting him to take out his anger and hate on those who had lied to him, who had been false… mocked him… there was no love, only hate. Gaara stood on the balcony looking out at the village; it was their fault, they were all to blame. His mother died hating and cursing the village; if it wasn't for them then his mother would still be alive. Slowly, the sand began to gather once more wrapping around Gaara. Gaara looked at his arm as the sand swallowed it creating a larger one with blue lines running down it. _Yes… I will help mother carry out her wish. The reason I was born, the reason I am here_. Gaara let the sand consume him as he felt his hate echoing from the back of his mind where he once believed the monster to live. It wasn't a monster, it was his mother, and he would be a good boy and help his mother.

---

Not too far away Kankuro and Temari ran from Baki not wanting to go to bed just yet, and had even taken to the rooftops in hopes of extending their bedtime. Temari froze and Kankuro felt his blood run cold as an inhumane scream filled the air.

"T-Temari… what was…" Kankuro didn't get the chance to finish his sentence as Temari screamed and pointed past him. Whirling around Kankuro saw a creature that he was certain would haunt his dreams for nights to come.

"Kankuro come on!" Temari cried tugging on her brother's arm but he was frozen in place his face cracked with fear. Both screamed and kicked out as they felt themselves plucked from the ground only to hear a reassuring voice.

"Don't struggle! I need to get you both to safety."

"Baki!" Temari cried certain she had never been happier to see their guardian and teacher.

"Baki… what is that?" Kankuro finally managed to ask as they were carried at top speed away from the monster the sound of its roar still echoed behind them now laced with screams and what sounded like explosions. Trying to look behind them Temari saw a large arm rise up and come crushing down.

"It's destroying the houses!" Temari screeched.

"What is that?!" Kankuro demanded again sounding more panicked.

"Something I hoped we would never have to see…" Baki said almost to himself. The two looked up at him but he said no more and only focused on getting the two children of the Kazegage away from the third. It was clear to Baki that Yashamaru had failed his task. Baki wasn't sure if he should be grateful that the boy was still alive or not. While he had been against the suggestion of Gaara's assassination he had not spoken up about this idea. He felt uncertain in his mind; he was not sure if he did not want the boy to die or if it was simply that he believed something like this would have no work on the boy.

Elsewhere the Kazekage stood watching the scene before him. It was just as he had planned; it was just as he had wanted. Raising that monster in an environment like that was leaving him far too soft. A tool of the village must be sharp and strong, a tool must not be allowed to love or be loved. In a flurry of sand one of his nin's appeared at his side kneeling beside his lord.

"Kazekage-sama! Gaara has-"

"I know." He said cutting the man off. "I will deal with him shortly." The man looked at his leader for a moment uncertain but knew better than to say anything so instead he returned to the ninja who were attempting to hold the giant creature back with little to no luck. It wasn't until a large aria had been cleared before the Kazekage finally stepped up to strike down the giant creature. What had lasted an hour or more was over in a matter of seconds leaving an exhausted Gaara asleep in the middle of the destruction. Picking him up the Kazekage carried Gaara back to what was left of the house the child had grown up in. other than the balcony most of the house was strangely intact. The Kazekage snorted, amused at the fact that the monster left his own house standing at the edge of the destruction. He laid him down on the bed to sleep and left to take up watch over the house to wait until the boy had awakened and make sure he didn't try anything else. It would take enough time to repair the damage his little 'temper tantrum' had caused as the Kazekage called it. Giving orders and taking damage reports, he stayed atop the house waiting, ready to help his tool into his new 'life'.

---

As the light filtered through the gaping hole in the wall Gaara shifted then stirred giving a soft groan. He hurt all over, but it was inside that he hurt. He felt as if he had been torn to shreds. For a moment he felt as if he could not breathe and quickly yanked the scarf from around his neck as if doing so would help him breath easier. As he did so tossing it to the side in the process a small glint caught his eyes and the sound of something solid hit the ground with the scarf. Scrambling after it quickly he picked up his scarf jostling it slightly causing the pendant he had pulled off with it to fall free and clink to the ground. Gaara sat down looking at the pendant unable to help feeling a little confused. He had remembered last night as clear as the dawn; he had not forgotten what he was. He looked at the pendant for a moment before picking it up by the leather straps. He then took the two pictures from his bedside table; the one of him and his brother and sister, and the one of him and Yoshiko. He had no friends, no family, he was alone. Walking over to the far wall he placed his hand against it the brick beginning to crumble away to sand at his will. Once there was a big enough opening he placed the three things inside and had the sand close up the hole in the wall making it look like it was never there. He would put these things away, and never think of them again. He would forget the time he had spent with his family… those lumps of flesh… the time he had a friend.

After all… it was all just a lie… right?

----------------------------------

Authors note: Um ok, this may be the last chapter. I might add more or do a sequel, not sure just yet. But for now please R&R and tell me what you think. Sorry again for taking so long, hope it was worth the wait! Thank you again one and all, each and every one of you. And to those who made the AMV's that I listened to while writing that kept me in the right mindset to write this chapter.


	12. Exhaustion and Reflection

Authors note: Hey all! Thought I had finished this didn't you :) well people seemed to want it continued so here you go! Hope I do a good job. Thank you everyone for your reviews it makes me happy to know you want to keep reading. Just a short chapter this time to introduce a new… well, chapter. I guess you could call this the start of part two of the story. I didn't feel like posting it separately so I'm just adding it to this one. Anyway I hope you enjoy!

-----Exhaustion and Reflection-----

Gaara lay on his back on his bed eyes staring into space. The three of them had managed to make it back from Konoha that morning though Gaara had been carried the whole way with no energy to walk. Once home Kankuro laid him down while Temari went to see if she could find something for her little brother. Gaara lay still on his bed slightly bewildered by the looks of worry on his sibling's faces. They were worried about him… though he could not think for the life of him why. Had they always been worried about him and he just hadn't noticed?

He remembered back to his fight with the young boy dressed in green. And how afterwards Temari's eyes had never left him on the way back to the apartment where they were staying.

"Gaara… are you alright?" he had looked at her coldly as if the simple question of his being had annoyed him some how. She had flinched back slightly.

"Gaara, your sister's just worried about you." Kankuro interjected only to be met with the same look. Kankuro paled slightly as he always did when he knew his life was being threatened but this time he didn't move.

"Are you hungry?" Temari asked trying to mask the fear on her face with a forced smile. He had simply glared at her more.

"Leave me be." Was all he had said before going to his room.

He had believed there was no point in caring about someone; they would only betray him in the end. Just as his uncle had.

However; Uzumaki had made him think twice about these thoughts. He cared about his friends, deeply, and risked his life wholly for them. That blond was just like him and yet… he had friends. A long time ago Gaara had decided he didn't need such things, such trivialities and that if he avoided them he would no longer be hurt as he once was. But when Naruto had spoken to him he felt something deep within. The pain was still there; he had felt it when that kid in green was saved by his sensei and was reminded again through the pink haired girl and Naruto. He had said he didn't need it, didn't want it… he realized now how wrong he was. Though his expression didn't change as he seemed to stare blankly at the ceiling he felt himself crack inside.

Would it be possible for him to have friends as Naruto did? People who cared about him; who would fight for him, not because they were ordered to but because they wanted to. He never had friends, not once that he could remember growing up. He had been kept from his siblings until he moved in with them shortly after his uncle had killed himself. He had not once since that day thought of his past, only his future and of living for himself and only of himself. Now, having to recover, he thought back and tried to think if there was a single time when he was happy. But nothing came to mind. All he remembered was children running from him, his father with that distant cold look. Gaara sighed softly causing something to stir beside him. Turning his head slightly he saw that while he was lost in his thoughts both Temari and Kankuro had gone to sleep beside his bed. Temari had woken to the soft noise he had made and now blinked at him rubbing her eyes for a moment.

"Gaara? What is it, do you need something?" she managed to ask before giving a wide yawn.

"No, I was merely thinking." He said simply looking back up to the ceiling.

"Oh…" Temari looked at him for a moment before he looked back at her. There was silence for a moment before Temari gave a soft smile "I'm glad you're ok." She said softly.

"Why?" Gaara asked simply causing Temari to look at him confused as if not certain as to why he would ask such a question.

"Why not?" was all she could think to say.

"I am a monster." He said just as simply and Temari's face fell slightly. Sitting up on her knees she leaned over slightly to kiss him on his forehead before moving back. The sand didn't stop her from getting to close to him. Though if that was because Gaara was simply too exhausted or for other reasons Temari didn't care.

"You are my little brother." She said simply as she looked at him. Her eyes had gone distant and she seemed as if she were exhausted. "I worry about you, even when you don't let me or tell me I don't need to." Gaara gave another soft sigh and looked back to the ceiling.

"Temari?"

"Yes?"

"I'm hungry."

Temari smiled and stood wobbling slightly as her legs had gone to sleep beneath her. "I'll make up something, so stay there ok?" Gaara gave a nod of his head though he wasn't too sure if he could move even if he wanted to. He had burnt up every last drop of both his and Shukaku's chakra leaving every inch of him one big ache.

Downstairs Temari flickered the lights on against the darkness that was setting in as the sun went down. Ruffling her let down hair for a moment she pulled out a pot from one of the cupboards as she tried to think of what to make. Gaara usually ate without much of a preference or statement of what he liked best though she usually figured what he didn't like.

"Soup maybe… something simple." She muttered to herself as she placed the pot on the stove and began to rummage through the cupboards looking to see what kinds they had. She didn't get far in her search when she heard a soft yet firm knock at the door. Wondering who in the world it could be she hastily walked towards the door and quickly yanked it open without looking first to see who it was.

"Baki-sama." Temari looked up at her teacher with a surprised look on her face. The man looked haggard and more battle worn than she had ever seen him.

"May I come in?" he asked sounding as worn down as he looked. Temari quickly nodded and stepped back to let him in. Baki entered and closed the door behind him and followed Temari to the kitchen.

"What happened?" she asked as she took a cup from one of the shelves wanting to get her teacher something to drink before he fell of his seat.

"Temari, sit down." He said his eyes on hers his voice a tone of grave seriousness that she didn't often hear from him. Placing the cup down on the bench she came over to the table and sat across from Baki.

"Temari, a few hours ago my men and I were able to locate the Kazekage, your father." He stated simply. Temari only nodded. While she was glad he had found their father she knew something was wrong for him to be being this serious.

"Is he ok?" she asked her voice barely audible.

"Temari, your father, the Kazekage is dead." Baki's words seemed to echo throughout the room resounding inside Temari's ears. She felt herself freeze. It couldn't be true… no…

"Temari." Baki had gotten up from his chair and now lightly shook the girl who had stopped breathing. "Temari!" he said a little louder shaking her again when she didn't respond.

"What is it?" Baki felt himself jumped as he turned to face Gaara who was standing yet leaning heavily on a chair. Before Baki could reply Temari looked up at Gaara tears streaming down her face.

"Temari-" Before Gaara could ask Temari seemed to lunge at Gaara only to wrap her arms around him and buried her head in his shoulder. Gaara had flinched initially not sure what was going to happen but was now uncertain what to do. He felt her tears begin to soak into his shirt as her body began to shake with sobs. For a moment Gaara didn't move. Then, slowly, he raised his arms and loosely placed them around Temari in a sort of uncertain hug. This only caused her to cling to him tighter and cry harder. Looking up to his teacher Baki simply repeated the news to Gaara.

"Your father is dead." Was all he said. Gaara felt himself go rigid. It was almost as if he'd been dropped into ice water. The man he had hated… loathed for so long. The one whom he had once wished would look at him as a son, the one who had hired people to kill him on what had once seemed to be a regular basis, was now dead. Almost instinctively he wrapped his arms a little tighter around Temari. He wasn't sure what to feel, what to say. The Kazekage was dead, and all he seemed to feel was void. He didn't feel sad as Temari did, but he didn't feel happy either. He didn't seem to care that the one who was his father had died… or that the man hadn't died by his hands. Though for a moment he wished he had been the one to show his father what it was like to be hunted. He simply wondered, would he be free now? No longer worrying about who his father had hired this time to come after him. In truth since he moved in with siblings he had been waiting, waiting for the day they would be hired like his uncle and try to kill him too. But it had never happened.

Gaara simply stood there in silent contemplation holding his sister. He missed Kankuro coming downstairs to see what had happened. When Baki told him Gaara finally realized Kankuro was there when he came over and wrapped his arms around both of them as best he could.

"We'll be ok." Kankuro said simply. "We'll just stick together like we always do."

"The council will be gathering tomorrow to discuss who the next Kazekage will be, they wish for all of you to be there." Baki said simply as he looked at the three. Gaara was the only one who seemed to hear and he gave the man a nod of his head.

That night the three of them slept together on the floor huddled together under one blanket. With Shukaku completely exhausted Gaara was given the rare chance to actually sleep. Looking over his two siblings for a moment as they quietly slept he allowed his eyes to flutter shut giving in to sleep as he wondered if he would dream. And if he did, what would his dream be like?

------------------------------

Authors note: yeah sorry I said it would be short but that was barely four pages… sorry :( please read and review and I'll start working on the next chapter. Don't know how often I'll be able to update but then again how is that news p but this story is not ended and it will continue :) oh and also I lost my beta so apologies ahead of time… till next time!


End file.
